


pinagtagpo muli, ngunit tinadhana nga ba?

by kyomohokus



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, M/M, Reunions, confused feelings, set in the Philippines
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyomohokus/pseuds/kyomohokus
Summary: Kilala si Taiga bilang isa sa pinakamagaling magsulat ng mga hugot na kanta. Despite being happily taken, ang inspirasyon niya sa mga kantang ito is a boy who broke his heart eight years ago.A boy he is reunited with by some stroke of fate.
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto, Kyomoto Taiga/Tanaka Juri
Comments: 16
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I wrote a Tagalog fic??? Pagpasensyahan niyo na kung medj eh ito.
> 
> This fic has a lot of inspirations. Nagsimula ito sa isang episode ng _Ang Walang Kuwentang Podcast_ tapos nag-emote ako sa _Hindi Tayo Pwede_ ng The Juans. So alam niyo na how this fic will go hehehe

Dumating ang message nang alas diyes nang gabi. Tinanggal ni Taiga ang kanyang earphones at ni-pause ang kanta na tumutugtog sa kanyang computer. Pangalan ni Kouchi ang nakalagay sa notifications. Baka request for an interview o baka gusto lang niyang makipagkuwentuhan. Either may, mahalagang kaibigan si Kouchi sa kanya, at nilalaanan niya ito ng oras.

Nilagay niya ang schedule niya sa calendar app bago buksan muli ang messaging app.

Binaba ni Taiga ang kanyang phone at nagsimulang i-shut down ang kanyang computer. Nang dumilim ang screen at ang mga ilaw na nakapaligid sa computer, tumayo siya at nag-stretch. Ilang oras din siyang nakaupo, tinatrabaho ang kanta para sa isang kliyente.

Tapos eto, dadagdag din si Jesse.

Hindi naman siya nagrereklamo. Masaya siya at maraming artista ang pumunta sa kanya para gawan sila ng kanta. Masaya siya na mapakinggan ang mga ginagawa niyang kanta sa radyo, sa TV, pati na rin sa streaming sites.

It was something he had always dreamed of since high school.

Nagbuntunghininga siya at lumabas ng studio. Bumabalik na naman ang kanyang pagmumuni-muni _roon_. Ibig sabihin kailangan na niyang matulog.

  
  


Nakaupo na sina Jesse at Kouchi sa bench ng isang Japanese restaurant. Si Kouchi ang unang nakakita sa kanya. Ngumiti siya at tumayo para yakapin si Taiga. “Thanks for coming,” bati niya bago paupuin si Taiga sa bench sa tapat nila.

“Yo,” bati ni Jesse nang may ngiti at maikling kaway.

Ginaya ni Taiga ang pagbati at nagpasalamat sa waitress na nagbigay sa kanya ng menu. “Nag-order na kayo?”

“Oo. Gutom na kami eh,” sagot ni Jesse. “Nag-order kami nang maraming gyoza, so maki-share ka na lang.”

“Sige.” Tiningnan ni Taiga ang menu, sabay isip kung may puwede siyang i-order for takeout para kay Juri mamaya.

Habang naghihintay ng kanilang order ay marami na silang napagusapan. Para silang mga chismoso ni Jesse habang nagkukuwentuhan tungkol sa mga tao sa industriyang kanilang iniikutan. Nakikidagdag ng chismis si Kouchi, bilang writer sa isang lifestyle website.

Nang dumating ang kanilang pagkain ay lumipat ang usapan sa trabaho.

“So,” panimula ni Jesse habang kumuha siya ng chopsticks sa malapit na lalagyan, “nasabi naman ni Yugo na maglalabas ako ng bagong album.”

Tumango si Taiga, kumuha na ng isang piraso ng gyoza. “Sure ka naman, di ba? Alam mo naman ang branding ko.”

“Oo naman.” Tumawa si Jesse, medyo malakas kaya napatingin sa kanya ang ibang customers. “Second album ko kasi, and I want to add a few songs that will showcase my variety. Puro masayang songs ako, so gusto ko naman may one or two hugot songs. And who better to call for hugot songs but none other than the Master of Hugot himself?”

Binansagan siya na Master of Hugot simula naging patok ang kanyang mga kanta. May mga masasaya rin naman siyang kanta, pero may branding na rin kasi siya, kaya madalas puro malulungkot na kanta ang kanyang sinusulat. Hindi naman niya inaasahan na sumikat, pero ayun, at ang laking pasasalamat niya sa mga artista na nagtiwala, sumuporta, at patuloy na sumusuporta sa kanya.

Napangiti si Taiga. “You’re my friend, Jesse, I can never say no to you.”

Lumiwanag ang mukha ni Jesse.

Kakabayad lang nila ng bill nang lumiwanag ang phone ni Jesse. “Ayan na siya,” ibinalita niya. In-unlock niya ang phone at mabilisang nag-text.

“College friend ni Jesse,” paliwanag ni Kouchi. “Third-year med school student kasi. Ang hirap hagilapin tapos ngayon lang nagtugma sched nila.”

“Ah.” Tumango si Taiga. Speaking of which, kakatanggap lang niya ng invitation sa alumni homecoming ng kanyang high school. Hindi siya sigurado kung pupunta siya.

Na-miss naman niya ang high school. Ang problema nga lang ay baka magkita sila nina—

“Hokuto!”

 _That name_. It’s been eight years, at alam niyang naka-move on na siya. Pero ang pagbanggit pa lang ng pangalan ay nagbigay pa rin ng goosebumps sa kanyang katawan.

Hindi naman siguro parehong Hokuto ang kilala nila ni Jesse, di ba?

Lumingon siya, at para ba siyang tinambakan ng balde ng malamig na tubig. Ang nakatayo, nakatingin sa kanila ay hindi masyadong nagbago ang itsura nang huli siyang nakita ni Taiga. Siguro mas naging matipuno, mas umayos ang ukit ng mukha para ipakita ang paggulang paglipas ng walong taon.

Pero kahit sa mga pagbabagong iyon ay kilalang-kilala pa rin ni Taiga si Hokuto Matsumura.

  
  


  
  


Ang cafe ni Juri ay nasa may bandang Concepcion Dos, malapit sa kanyang condo. Madilim na nang makarating si Taiga, pero puno pa rin ito ng mga estudyante at mga empleyado na nagpapalipas ng traffic bago umuwi.

“Taiga!” binati siya ni Shizuya, ang staff na nakapuwesto sa cashier area. “Nasa staff room si boss.”

Tumungo at ngumiti si Taiga. “Sige,” sabi niya, sabay ibinaba ang bag sa hindi okupadong mesa malapit sa entrance. “Yung usual ko, please? For take-out na lang?”

“Okay!”

Kakalapag lang ni Shizuya ng order niya nang lumabas si Juri sa staff room. Hindi na siya naka-cafe uniform, balik sa kanyang usual white (or black) T-shirt at jeans. Lumiwanag ang kanyang mukha nang magtagpo ang kanilang tingin ni Taiga. “Hi,” bati niya, sabay mabilisang halik sa labi ni Taiga.

Hinabol ni Taiga ang halik ni Juri. “Hi,” bati rin niya.

“Tara?” Kinuha ni Juri ang bag ni Taiga, nilagay ang strap sa kanyang balikat, at inabot ang kamay ni Taiga.

“Tara.”

Isa’t kalahating oras usually ang biyahe mula sa cafe papunta sa apartment ni Juri. Pero pag mabigat ang traffic ay tumatagal ito nang isang oras. Dati ay nababagot sila, pero nakasanayan na nila. Makikinig na lang sila sa radyo at magkukuwentuhan para magpalipas oras.

Ngayong gabi ay mabigat na naman ang traffic. Tinatapik ni Juri ang manibela habang nakatitig sa di matapos-tapos na pila ng kotse sa harap nila. “Kamusta lakad mo?” tanong niya.

“Okay naman,” sagot ni Taiga, nakatitig naman sa bintana. Nararamdaman na niya ang pagod. “Pumayag ako sa offer ni Jesse. Magme-meet kami sa agency niya next week.”

“Kaya pa ba? May tinatrabaho ka pang kanta para sa isang client, di ba?”

Palaging naga-alala si Juri sa kanya. Sabagay, may tendency kasing magoverwork si Taiga. Sometimes he throws himself in his work na pag nasa flow na siya ay nakakalimutan na niyang kumain, matulog, minsan nga maligo. Si Juri ang parang angkla na nagbabalik sa kanya sa realidad.

Tumango siya. “Don’t worry,” sagot niya. “Patapos na yung kanta ko for that client. So in two weeks, ang focus ko sa kanta ni Jesse.”

“Ah, at least.”

“Also …” Inayos ni Taiga ang kanyang pagupo, kamay hindi mapakali sa strap ng seatbelt. “Nakita ko siya. Si Hokuto.”

Lumingon si Juri sa kanyang direksyon. “Hokuto? As in best friend mo noong high school?”

Lumunok si Taiga at tumungo. Alam naman ni Juri ang history nila ni Hokuto. Kailangan din naman niya malaman … iisa lang naman ang inspirasyon ni Taiga sa kanyang mga malulungkot na kanta. “Kaibigan pala siya ni Jesse,” paliwanag niya. “Nagkita sila kanina.”

“Nakilala ka pa ba niya?”

Gusto sana ni Taiga hindi eh, kaso iba ang paglaro ng tadhana. Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Hokuto nang nagkita sila, and it went downhill from there. Napuna ni Kouchi kung gaano kaliit ang mundo, and it’s just Taiga’s luck na he had to see his high school best friend after eight years of not seeing each other.

“Oo. Buti na lang paalis na ako nun. Hindi ko kakayanin na mag-small talk sa kanya.”

“Ayaw mo siyang kausapin ulit?”

Natawa si Taiga roon, yung para bang nangungutya siya. “Tapos ise-seenzone lang niya ulit?”

Nagkibit ng balikat si Juri. “Eh malay mo. It’s been eight years. He might have changed.”

Pwede nga naman. Taiga is not the same person as he was back in high school.

Kaso … nakita niya ulit si Hokuto, at parang bumalik siya sa nakaraan. Balik ugaling high school na namumuroblema between expressing himself and repressing his true feelings. Bumalik ang mga ala-ala nang gabing iyon noong niyakap siya ni Hokuto at sinabing mahal siya.

“Message mo lang siya,” payo ni Juri. “You never know what will happen.”

  
  


  
  


Paulit-ulit na binasa ni Taiga ang huli niyang message kay Hokuto. Hindi na sumagot si Hokuto since then. Dati araw-araw pa niyang chine-check kung may sagot until, eventually, nabaon na ito ng ibang group chats. Then, Juri happened and then he dropped Messenger for Telegram and the in-phone messaging app, kung saan niya mas kausap ang closest friends niya.

Iniisip niya kung ano ang puwede niyang sabihin nang biglang may nakita siyang tatlong tuldok sa chat bubble. Tumigil ang tibok ng kanyang puso. Could it be …?

Nag-ping ang Messenger.

Nanginginig ang kamay ni Taiga. Sa una ay nangibabaw ang inis kasi _wow_ , eight years since huli siyang nag-message tapos ngayon lang talaga nag-message si Hokuto.

Sa tabi niya sa kama, Juri ruffles his hair. “Siya na ba yan?” tanong niya.

Tumango si Taiga, nakatitig pa rin sa bagong message ni Hokuto. _After eight fucking years_. Ngayon, nawala na ang inis, napalitan ng … sabik? Na, sa wakas, mag-uusap na ulit sila? Pinakalma muna niya ang sarili niya bago sumagot.

  
  


“Gusto niya makipag-meet,” binalita niya kay Juri.

Tumingala ang kanyang boyfriend sa nilalaro niyang mobile game. “Eh di meet mo siya.”

Kinagat ni Taiga ang kanyang labi. “You really think I should?”

“If it doesn’t work out, at least you gave it a shot, di ba?”

Totoo naman. Taiga had resigned to himself the past few years na wala nang mangyayari sa kanila ni Hokuto. But it would be nice to have his childhood best friend back again.

Huminga siya nang malalim at nagsimulang mag-type.


	2. Chapter 2

May isang paper bag na may logo ng McDo at styrofoam cup na may singaw na lumalabas mula rito noong pumasok si Taiga sa meeting room ng opisina ng ahensya ni Jesse. Masyadong maaga para sa kanya ang meeting time, pero wala naman siyang choice. Kahit na si Jesse ang nag-offer na maging magkatrabaho ay hindi ibig sabihin ay puwedeng gawin ni Taiga kung ano ang gusto niya. He still has to be professional.

Bumukas ang pinto, at pumasok si Jesse, may hawak na sariling paper bag. Sumunod ay si Kota Yabu, ang manager ni Jesse. Nakatrabaho na niya si Yabu, noong nagsisimula siya sa industriya. Kampante siya kay Yabu, and he’s glad that Jesse is in good hands.

“Good morning, Taiga,” bati ni Yabu. Pagkasara ng pinto saka nawala ang formalities. Instead of the usual shaking of hands na nakasanayan ni Taiga ay niyakap siya ni Yabu. “It’s been a while.”

“Oo nga.” Ngumiti si Taiga saka umupo. “When was the last time we met ulit?”

“Awards night. Nanalo ka nun, di ba?”

“Ah.” Tumungo si Taiga, lumawak ang ngiti noong natandaan niya iyon.

“Kain ka muna. Sorry sobrang aga kami nakipag-meet. Ang dami kasing interviews ni Jesse ngayon eh.”

“Paano ba naman, rising artist.” Binuksan ni Taiga ang paper bag at inilabas ang lalagyan ng pagkain. “Masyado kang in-demand ngayon eh.”

“Hindi naman masyado,” sagot ni Jesse kahit na pinipigilan niya ang pagngiti masyado.

Nagkuwentuhan muna sila habang naga-almusal, si Taiga at Yabu mostly nagchi-chikahan sa mga huling pangyayari since the last time they worked together. Si Jesse naman ay sumisingit sa kuwentuhan, minsan ay kailangang pigilan si Yabu na ilaglag siya pag ikukuwento na ang embarrassing moments niya.

Eventually, nang naitapon na lahat ng lalagyan ng pagkain ay nagsimula na silang magtrabaho. Nilabas ni Taiga ang kanyang laptop. “Actually, marami naman na akong nagawang kanta dati. Pero pag wala kayong nagustuhan sa collection ko, kaya ko naman gumawa ng iba.” Binuksan niya ang folder na may laman ng lahat ng mga nagawa na niyang kanta at tinulak ang laptop papunta kina Jesse at Yabu.

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Jesse. “Grabe, Taiga, ang daming time humugot?” puna niya. “Hindi naman kayo namumuroblema ng jowa mo, no?”

Ayan ang common misconception tungkol kay Taiga. Akala ng marami na sa daming hugot na kanyang sinusulat ay ilang beses na siyang nakaranas ng heartbreak.

Pero much to the dismay of other people, that wasn’t the case. Si Juri ang kanyang naging first-ever jowa, and kahit nagka-crush siya ay hindi humantong sa point na kailangan niyang humugot.

Iisa lang naman ang source niya ng hugot—a boy he loved eight years ago.

Habang pinakikinggan nina Jesse at Yabu ang mga kanta sa laptop ay biglang nag-beep ang phone niya.

“Taiga? Huy, Taiga!”

Tumingala siya at nakita si Jesse na binabalik ang kanyang laptop. “A-Ay, sorry? Kanina pa ba kayo tapos?”

“Hindi naman. Nakangiti ka parang tanga, ah. Pa-sweet kayo ni jowa?”

 _Jowa?_ Ay, oo nga pala. Umiling siya. “Hindi, kaibigan lang,” sagot niya bago siya bumalik sa work mode.

Kakatapos lang mag-order ni Taiga nang pumasok si Hokuto sa restaurant. Naka-puting uniporme pa siya, at halata ang eyebags sa ilalim ng kanyang mga mata. Pero lumiwanag ang kanyang mukha nang makita niya si Taiga, sabay diretso sa table. “Hi,” bati niya, sabay lapag ng bag sa katabing upuan.

Para bang tumalon ang puso ni Taiga. “Hi,” bati rin niya.

“Puwedeng CR lang ako saglit? Gusto ko magpalit ng damit eh.”

“Okay lang.”

Nang tumungo si Hokuto sa CR ay naglabas siya ng malalim na hininga. Eight years silang hindi nagkita, pero may epekto pa rin si Hokuto Matsumura sa kanya.

Baka he’s just projecting the past. After all, there were things left unsaid when The Incident happened. Kaya ganito yung nararamdaman niya. Besides, he has Juri. _He’s happy with Juri._ Wala siyang dahilang mag-iba ng nararamdaman para sa kanyang boyfriend of two years (and counting).

Bumalik si Hokuto matapos nang ilang minuto at matapos i-serve ang appetizer. “Sorry,” bungad niya nang umupo siya.

Umiling si Taiga. “Ano ba, traffic naman palagi sa Ortigas eh.”

“Sabagay.” Kinuha ni Hokuto ang menu. “Ano best seller nila rito? Hindi kasi ako masyadong kumakain around this area.”

“Yung kebab nila yung inorder ko. Pero yung rice meals okay din.”

Di nagtagal nang tinawag ni Taiga ang waitress para makapag-order si Hokuto. Nang silang dalawa muli, nagtitigan sila, at naramdaman ni Taiga ang awkward atmosphere.

It’s to be expected, inisip niya. Eight years since huli silang nag-usap.

“Um,” si Hokuto ang unang nagsalita sa kanila. “So … kamusta?”

“Okay naman.” Nagkibit ng balikat si Taiga. “Nag-meeting kami ni Jesse kaninang umaga. Tapos tinapos ko yung kanta ko para sa isang client. Starting tomorrow, focus ako sa kanta ni Jesse para sa bago niyang album.”

“I see.” Tumungo si Hokuto. “Small world talaga, no?”

Ngumiti si Taiga. “Oo nga eh. Same college pala kayo. Pero hindi naman pre-med course yung kinuha ni Jesse?”

“Ah, orgmates kasi kami,” paliwanag ni Hokuto. “Classmates kami sa isang general class nung first year, pero sa org talaga kami naging close.”

“Anong org?”

Iniwasan ni Hokuto ang kanyang tingin. “Um … volunteer work.”

Kahit na hindi sila nagkita nang walong taon, Taiga still knows Hokuto like the back of his hand. Alam niya kung namumuroblema ang kanyang kaibigan, at alam lang niya pag mayroong hindi sinasabi si Hokuto sa kanya.

This is one of those instances.

Typical Taiga would try to pry, pero pinigilan niya sarili niya. Now is not the time for this. Nagkita ulit sila ni Hokuto, and they’re trying to get to know each other again. He’ll have that chance, but not today.

“Nagkita kami ni Jesse sa isang workshop,” kinuwento na lang niya. “Groupmate ko siya sa isang ice breaker, tapos lumabas kami na para bang matagal na kaming magkaibigan.”

Tumawa si Hokuto. “May epekto talaga siyang ganyan.”

So Jesse is a great conversation topic, and pagkatapos noon ay medyo dumali nang makipagusap kay Hokuto. Nagkuwento siya tungkol sa trabaho niya, at si Hokuto naman ay nagkuwento tungkol sa buhay med school.

It’s amazing, napaisip ni Taiga. Noong huli silang nag-usap ay namumuroblema sila sa college courses at kung ano ang gusto nilang gawin after graduating from college. It had taken Taiga years to convince his parents na music talaga ang passion niya, kahit may chance na hindi siya yayaman dito. Si Hokuto naman, consistently top student since their elementary days, sure na sa kanyang gagawin sa buhay simula dati pa, pero may sarili din siyang kaba sa future. What if hindi siya makapasang med school? What if natuloy siya sa med school pero hindi siya nag-measure up?

He misses this. Hindi man ito ng level ng pag-uusap nila before, but at least it’s something. Umaasa si Taiga na maibalik ang pagkakaibigan nila, kahit hindi man the same level as it was before.

“Hokku—Hokuto,” banggit niya. Tinigilan niya sarili niya na gamitin ang nickname niya kay Hokuto. He’ll save that when he thinks they’re ready for it again.

Ibinaba ni Hokuto ang tinidor niya. “Yeah?” tanong niya.

Huminga siya nang malalim. “I’m glad … nagkita tayo ulit,” sagot niya. “Na-miss din kita, you know?”

Nag-relax ang features ni Hokuto, ang kanyang ngiti para bang malambing. “I missed you, too,” sagot niya. “I’m sorry if I didn’t reply to you all these years.”

Para bang may tinik na nawala sa dibdib ni Taiga. May pressure sa likod ng kanyang mga mata at pinigilan niya ang sarili niya na umiyak. “It’s okay,” ang kanyang sagot. “Matagal na kitang pinatawad.”

And that much is the truth.

Hindi niya namalayan na magsasara na ang restaurant until nilapitan sila ng staff. Kinuha ni Hokuto agad ang bill bago pa ito abutin ni Taiga. “My treat,” sabi niya, sabay lapag ng card. “Ako naman nagyaya sa’yo.”

Ngumuso si Taiga. “Libre ko next time, ha?”

Nanlibre nga agad si Taiga kasi si Hokuto nangangailangan ng kape dahil kailangan pa niya mag-aral. Napadaan sila sa Starbucks, at binilhan niya si Hokuto ng iced Americano at isang iced tea para sa kanya. Napaisip siya kung bibilhan niya si Juri, kaso hindi pala siya uuwi sa condo niya ngayon.

“Paano ka pala uuwi?” tanong ni Hokuto nang lumabas sila sa Starbucks.

Nakalabas na ang phone ni Taiga. “Hmm? Grab.”

Ilang segundo ng katahimikan kay Hokuto. “Doon ka pa rin ba nakatira?” tanong niya.

Tumigil ang tibok ng puso niya. “Oo,” ang kanyang sagot. “Bakit?”

“Hatid na kita,” Hokuto offers. “Doon pa rin ako nakatira, so … magkalapit naman tayo.”

Lumaki sila sa parehong subdivision, although malayo ang bahay nila sa isa’t isa. Nagkakilala sila noong grade school noong magkapareho sila ng service na naghahatid sa kanila sa parehong school. Nagtabi sila ng puwesto, at hindi na sila naghiwalay since then.

Well, until the incident happened.

Sabi ng utak ni Taiga na mag-decline na lang. Porke’t nagkita muli sila ay di ibig sabihin ay ready na siya para rito. Sharing a ride with Hokuto means wala siyang takas for the next hour (or two hours pag traffic), just in case things get uncomfortable.

Pero minsan ay hindi sinusunod ni Taiga ang kanyang utak, so … “Sige.”

Malaking himala at hindi masyadong ma-traffic pauwi. Sa halip na isa o dalawang oras ay kalahating oras lang ang inabot nila bago makarating sa gate ng subdivision.

“Nagbago ba kayo ng gate?” tanong ni Hokuto nang tinigil niya ang kotse sa harap ng gate ng bahay ni Taiga.

“Ha? Ay, oo. Two years ago?” sagot ni Taiga, tinanggal ang seatbelt. “Napapangitan na kasi si Mama sa design so pinalitan na niya.”

“Ah.” Tumango si Hokuto. “Andyan pa rin sina Tito at Tita?”

“Bakasyon lang sa New Zealand. Next week siguro balik nila.”

“Ah,” sagot ulit ni Hokuto.

“Well …” Taiga clears his throat. “I had fun. Next time ulit?”

Ngumiti si Hokuto. “Yes. Next time ulit.”

“Yayain na nga natin si Shin. Para kumpleto na barkada natin.”

“Sige, sige.”

Nagdalawang-isip si Taiga, pero ginawa pa rin niya ito. Lumapit siya at niyakap si Hokuto. Naramdaman niya ang pagtigil ng hininga ng kaibigan niya.

Hindi niya matingnan si Hokuto nang humiwalay siya. “Bye, Hokku.”

 _Patay, nadulas na ang nickname_.

“B-Bye, Taiga.”

Hindi na siya lumingon para makita si Hokuto na umalis.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas po sa lahat!

Hindi na naman siya makatulog. Pagkatapos ng ilang beses nang pagpapalit ng posisyon sa kama at pagkatapos ng isang oras sa pakikinig sa isang podcast na dapat makakatulong sa kanya makatulog, sumuko na si Taiga at bumangon. Alas dos pa lang ng madaling araw, at may apat na oras pa siya bago siya dapat bumangon at maghanda para sa trabaho.

Ang kagandahan ng trabaho niya ay hindi niya kailangan gumising nang maaga para mag-commute sa office. Dahil music producer-slash-composer siya, pinapayagan siya ng boss niya na magtrabaho sa bahay. Once a week lang siya kailangan pumasok sa opisina para, sa salita ng boss niya, mag-proof of life. Otherwise, basta matapos niya ang output para sa kliyente ay masaya na ang boss niya.

Nag-tiptoe siya sa kusina para gumawa ng tsaa, saka pinagisipan kung saan siya tatambay. Puwede naman siya manood ng palabas sa Netflix o makinig ng playlist.

Sa halip, ay dumiretso siya sa family room sa basement.

Ang family room nila ay mas maliit na replica ng living room nila sa taas. Pag may bisita ang tatay niya ay sa family room siya naglalaro o tumatambay. Ngayon, halos parang extension na ito ng kanyang workplace kapag nawawalan siya ng inspirasyon sa kanyang in-house studio.

May library dito, puno nang iba’t ibang libro—encyclopedia na hindi na binubuksan ni Taiga (dahil may Internet na), iilang music books, at sandamakmak na song hits kung saan natuto si Taiga tumugtog ng gitara.

Sa top shelf ay puno ng photo album, mula sa kasal ng kanyang mga magulang hanggang sa kasalukuyan. Kahit na madali lang kumuha ng picture at i-upload sa Internet, iginigiit pa rin ng nanay niya na i-print ang mga picture at ikolekta sa isang album—isang album bawat taon.

Napatingin siya sa linya ng mga album na nagsimula sa naka-label na 2005. Kaka-nine years old lang niya noon, at magsisimula ng Grade 4.

Ito rin ang taon na nakilala niya si Hokuto. Magkatabi lang sila sa service noon, pero nang magpakilala sila sa isa’t isa, hindi niya akalain na iyon na ang simula ng isang matagal na pagkakaibigan.

Kinuha niya ang maliit na akyatan sa may pader para abutin at kunin ang ibang mga album. Umupo siya sa sofa at nagsimulang bumalik sa nakaraan.

Taong 2005 una silang nagkakilala. Letrang K at Letrang M ang kanilang mga apelyido, kaya hindi rin nagkakalayo ang kanilang puwesto sa pila, sa seating arrangement, sa upuan tuwing field trip.

Taong 2006, Grade 5. Nadiskubre ni Taiga na mas gusto niyang kumanta. Mas ginusto ni Hokuto na tumambay sa library para magbasa. Pero pag-uwi ay magkasama naman sila.

Taong 2007, Grade 6. Naging kabarkada nila si Shintaro, isang bagong lipat nilang kaklase. Pumasa si Hokuto sa isang science high school, pero pinili niyang pumasok kung saan papasok si Taiga.

Taong 2008, first year high school. Nagsimula nang mag-kick in ang hormones. Habang si Hokuto ay nakakakuha ng love letters sa mga babae sa campus nila, natanggap ni Taiga na mas gusto pa niyang tingnan yung captain ng men’s basketball team nila kesa sa piniling muse ng section nila.

Taong 2009 nang si Hokuto ay nagka-first girlfriend, at nakaramdam si Taiga ng sakit na masmasakit pa kaysa sa nabali niyang buto matapos ng isang class sa PE. Sa parehong taon ay sinulat ni Taiga ang pinaka-una niyang heartbreak song. (Na ayaw na niyang balikan kasi cringe fest.)

Taong 2010, when everything almost fell apart. Isang sleepover with Shin and a few shots (dahil walang parental supervision), at lasing niyang sinabi na in love siya with his best friend. Isang linggo silang hindi nag-usap hanggang bumalik sila sa ulit sa normal.

Taong 2011 ay mukhang normal naman—graduation preparations, entrance exams, lakwatsa bago malaman kung maghihiwalay sila after high school. And then yung Christmas party nilang tatlo, and …

Everything did fall apart.

Biglaan niyang sinara ang album ng 2011, pinikit ang kanyang mga mata, huminga nang malalim, at umiling. Mabilisan niyang binalik ang mga album sa kanilang kinalalagyan.

 _Tama na ang pagbabalik sa nakaraan_ , sabi niya sa kanyang sarili. _Balik ka na sa kasalukuyan, Taiga._

Puno na ang Sunken Garden ng UP Diliman noong makarating si Taiga nang gabing iyon. Madaming naglatag ng banig o kumot sa damuhan, iba sa kanila nagse-selfie, nagkukuwentuhan, o nagpi-picnic.

Lahat sila aabangan ang paparating na meteor shower. Sobrang college event, pero hindi naman nagrereklamo si Taiga. If anything, excited din siya kasi ang dates nila ni Juri these days mostly kain, nood sa sinehan, or tambay na lang sa condo ni Juri.

At least naiba naman this time around. Although inaamin ni Taiga, sana nag-effort din siya. He’s glad na nag-effort si Juri, so napaisip din siya kung ano puwede nilang gawin sa next date nila …

“Taiga!”

Lumingon siya at lumukso ang kanyang puso. Mula sa malayo ay kumakaway sa kanya si Juri, isang kamay may hawak na basket. Kahit na medyo madilim, nakikita ni Taiga ang liwanag ng ngiti ng kanyang boyfriend.

Napangiti rin siya at kumaway. Nang makalapit si Juri ay hinalikan niya ito.

“Naghintay ka ba nang matagal?” tanong ni Juri nang humiwalay sila.

Umiling si Taiga. “Sakto lang,” sagot niya. “Dali, mag-ayos na tayo. Gutom na ako.”

Nag-setup sila tsaka nag-selfie bago tuluyang umupo sa kumot na baon ni Juri. Nilabas ni Juri ang binaon niya para sa picnic—nothing fancy—sandwich na galing café niya tsaka dalawang can ng beer.

“Cheers!” bati ni Taiga, pinagbangga ang can nila bago uminom.

Inakbayan siya ni Juri, ang kanyang boyfriend nakatingin na sa langit. “This is fun, no?” banggit niya. “Na-iba tayo ng date place for once.”

Di niya mapigilang tumawa. “You know, I was thinking the same thing kanina.”

“Talaga?”

“Oo! Naisip ko nga we should go out of town for once.”

“Hmmm …” Mukhang malalim ang iniisip ni Juri. “Sa birthday mo?”

Lumiwanag ang mukha ni Taiga. “Sige!” sagot niya. “Birthday-slash-Christmas trip.”

“Mamili ka na ng lugar. Basta kung saan mo gusto pumunta, susunod ako.”

Uminit ang dibdib ni Taiga—hindi siya sure kung sa beer iyon o sa sinabi ni Juri. Either way, sinuksok niya ang baba niya sa balikat ni Juri. Sinamyo niya pamilyar na pabango ni Juri—something he can’t get enough of.

Pinikit niya ang kanyang mga mata. “You’re too good to me, Juri.”

Nagbuntung-hininga si Juri, lumingon para halikan ang noo ni Taiga. “Taiga …”

They’ve had this conversation before, pero minsan bumabalik pa rin ang pagdududa kay Taiga. “Minsan iniisip ko someone out there is better for you. Yung hindi masyadong clingy, yung mas magaling magluto at alagaan sarili niya …”

Umiling si Juri. “Ayokong maghanap ng iba. I’m happy with you.”

“Really?”

Juri tilts his chin up. Nakita ni Taiga ang pagmamahal sa mga mata ng kanyang boyfriend. “Really, really,” sagot ni Juri. “Kahit bano ka pa rin magluto—”

“Ano baaaaa,” Taiga whines, sabay sapak sa braso ni Juri.

Tumawa ang kanyang boyfriend bago siya hinila papalapit. “Kahit ganoon ka, I’d still choose you anytime.”

Nararamdaman ni Taiga na naluluha siya, kaya pinikit niya ang kanyang mga mata.

Hindi niya alam kung gaano katagal siya sa posisyon na iyon, pero umingay sa field, may mga nagsisigawan ng “Ayan na!”

Binuksan ni Taiga ang kanyang mga mata at tumingala. He gasps at the sight of meteors in the sky, bumabagsak mula sa langit at mabilis na mawawala. “Ang ganda!” banggit niya.

“Oo nga.” Nakatingala rin si Juri, pero eventually ay lumingon para tingnan siya. “Parang yung katabi ko.”

Gusto tumili ni Taiga, pero instead, lumapit siya para halikan si Juri. “I love you,” ani niya. Madalas nila ‘tong sinasabi sa isa’t isa, pero saying it always feels like a first time—nakakakaba pero pag binalik ito ni Juri, parang lumulutang siya sa langit.

At eto nga ang nangyari noong binalik ni Juri ang halik at sumagot ng “I love you, too.”

Nagising si Taiga sa sumunod na araw sa kanta sa radyo at sa amoy ng bacon na nagmumula sa kusina. Naramdaman niya ang sakit ng kanyang katawan nang gumulong siya sa kama para humiga sa kanyang gilid. Humarap siya sa pader kung saan nakasandal ang mesa ni Juri, pati na rin ang corkboard na puno ng picture nila—yung selfie nila noong first date nila, awards show na in-attendan ni Taiga na si Juri ang plus one, yung picture sa kasal ng isang friend.

Hindi niya mapigilang ngumiti habang nagbabalik-tanaw sa mga araw na iyon.

Bigla na lang kumulo ang kanyang tiyan, a sign na kailangan na niyang bumangon. Unti-unti siyang bumangon sa kama at naghanap ng masusuot. Binuksan niya ang cabinet ni Juri at kinuha ang unang T-shirt na mahagilap niya. Masyadong malaki, pero he likes wearing his boyfriend’s clothes.

Pagkatapos niya ayusin ang kama ay saka siya lumabas ng kuwarto. Nakatalikod si Juri, busy sa pagluluto.

Nag-tiptoe siya at niyakap si Juri mula sa likod. “Good morning,” bati niya.

Napatigil si Juri sa pagluluto. “Alam mo,” he chuckles, “baka matalsikan ka ng mantika rito.”

Umiling siya. “Okay lang. Poprotektahan mo ako sa mantika.”

Tumawa si Juri. Narinig niya ang pag-off ng lutuan. Umikot si Juri at binalik ang kanyang pagyakap. “Good morning,” bati niya bago i-close ang distance sa kanilang mga labi. Isang chaste and innocent kiss lang, pero sapat na para mag-spark ng electricity sa katawan ni Taiga. “Nakatulog ka naman?”

Tumungo si Taiga. “Gutom na ako, though.”

Juri chuckles. “Patapos na ako, promise. Maghain ka na.”

“Okay~”

Handa na ang mesa nang nilapag ni Juri ang almusal nila. Inurong ni Taiga ang upuan niya para magtabi sila, at hindi nagreklamo si Juri nang pinag-krus ni Taiga ang kanilang ankles sa ilalim ng mesa.

Typical na itong setting whenever Taiga has to spend the night in Juri’s condo. Si Juri gagawa ng almusal. Minsan tutulong si Taiga, pero siya ang usually in charge sa paghain at paghugas ng pinggan. Pag hindi naman nagmamadali si Taiga pag-uwi ay manunuod sila sa TV, magpa-plano kung saan sila pupunta that day, or they’ll pick up where they left off last night.

Sobrang … domestic. Taiga loves it.

“Taiga …”

Taiga snaps out of his thoughts and looks at Juri. Nakatingin ang boyfriend niya sa plato niya, nakakagat labi. May malalim na iniisip for sure. “Yeah, babe?” tanong niya, inabot ang kamay ni Juri.

“May naisip lang ako. And okay lang if you want to think about it some more, okay?”

Kumurap siya. Parang seryoso ‘to ah. “Ano yun?”

Tumingala si Juri, his gaze boring into Taiga’s na parang tinitingnan niya ang buong pagkatao ni Taiga. “Would you like to live together?”

Parang tumigil ang tibok ng puso niya. Wala na rin siyang nasabi kundi “H-Ha?”

Namula si Juri. Usually confident siya sa bawat ginagawa niya, even noong nasa dating stage pa sila. (Magaling mag-da moves ang jowa niya, ano ba?) Pero ngayon, unusually nervous siya.

“I-I mean, we’ve been official for two years, so iniisip ko, baka too soon? Pero pinagisipan ko siya nang mabuti, and it makes sense for me? Pero, if you’re not ready, then it’s okay. I can wait naman—”

“Yes.” Hindi na niya pinatapos si Juri sa kung ano man ang sasabihin niya. Alam na ni Taiga ang sagot. Siguro ay hindi niya pinagiisipan masyado ngayon, pero ngayon … it feels right. “Yes. Let’s move in together.”

Ang ngiti ni Juri—puno ng ligaya, ng pag-ibig—ay sapat na para mapuno ang kanyang puso.


	4. Chapter 4

Sa wakas ay bigla nang napupuno ang Route 196 ng mga bisita nila para sa event. Si Taiga ay nakatambay sa bar, nakapag-pregame na kasama ng iba niyang katrabaho. Ang mga artists sa kanilang label ay nagma-mic test na, at bilang producer at kapwa performer (na tapos na mag-mic test kanina), pwede na siya mag-relax.

“Ready ka na?” Lumapit sa kanya ang kanyang boss—si Toma Ikuta—at umupo sa tabi niya.

Tumango si Taiga. “It’s been a while since I last performed.”

“Well, kaya mo yan. Ikaw pa.” Ngumiti si Toma. “Okay lang ba sa boyfriend mo na hugot yung kakantahin mo?”

Eternal question ito tuwing pupunta si Juri sa events niya. Pero sanay na siya. “Sanay na sanay na siya. Alam naman niya na hindi dedicated ang mga hugot kong kanta sa kanya eh.”

“Buti naman.” Toma ruffles his hair. “O siya, susunduin ko lang asawa ko. Na-miss na rin niya manuod sa events eh.”

Si Nana, asawa ni Toma at co-founder ng label, ay two weeks fresh out of the hospital after manganak. “Paano yung baby?” tanong niya.

“Andyan naman yung nanay niya. Kinukulit na nga siya lumabas eh. Baka mabaliw sa kakaiyak ng anak namin.” Tumawa siya, tinapik ang balikat ni Taiga, at nagpaalam.

“So nagtuturo pa rin yung terror Math teacher na’tin noong first year?”

“Oo, grabe, no? Pero get this—hindi na siya kasing terror tulad ng dati. Pag nagkukuwento yung advisory class ko tungkol sa kanya, tinatanong ko pa, ‘Sigurado kayo parehong tao pinaguusapan natin?’”

Nasa gitna sila ng usapan ni Shintaro nang may naglapag ng bag sa empty seat sa tabi ni Taiga. “Hi,” bati ni Hokuto, nakangiti.

Ngumiti nang wagas si Taiga, tumayo at niyakap si Hokuto. “Buti na lang you made it!”

“Wouldn’t miss a Golden Trio reunion.” Nang pinakawalan siya ni Taiga ay niyakap niya si Shintaro. “Hey, Shin.”

“Grabe, would you believe na kumpleto tayo?” Humalakhak si Shintaro at kinuha ang kanyang bote ng beer. “Eight years, guys. Tapos ngayon lang tayo nagkita.”

Nagtinginan sila ni Hokuto. Obviously silang dalawa ang dahilan kung bakit hindi sila nagre-reunion tulad ng ibang high school barkadas. Pero hindi niya alam kung ready na si Hokuto magkuwento ng kanyang side.

Si Shintaro ay magaling magbasa ng mood as always, kaya nagkibit na lang siya ng balikat. “You know, save that for another day,” ani niya. “Sige na nga, Hoks, what have you been up to?”

Habang nagpe-perform ang mga artista sa label ni Taiga ay nagkuwentuhan ang tatlong magkaibigan. Si Shintaro ay nagkuwento ng mga nangyari sa high school nila simula nang maging teacher siya. Si Hokuto ay nagkuwento sa mga naranasan niyang stress habang nasa med school. At si Taiga naman ay nagkuwento tungkol sa mga nakaibigan niyang mga sikat, in the process pinapakilala ang mga ka-label niya na dumadaan sa table nila.

Malapit na siyang mag-perform, kaso yung taong gusto niyang ipakilala sa kanyang mga kaibigan, hindi pa dumadating. Bwisit na traffic sa Marikina.

Nang tinawag ang pangalan ni Taiga ay saka bumukas ang pinto ng Route 196 at pumasok si Juri. Lumiwanag ang mukha niya nang tumayo siya at kumaway. “Mamaya!” binunganga niya bago maglakad papunta sa maliit na stage.

Since dumami ang requests niya na magsulat ng kanta ay hindi na siya masyadong nakakapag-perform. Kaya naa-appreciate niya ang pagtayo sa stage, sa harap ng mga tao, kahit gaano man karami sila. Ngumiti siya. “Hi, guys! Kamusta kayo?”

Nag-cheer ang audience.

“So ang ipe-perform ko ay para sa mga heartbroken diyan.” Nag-cheer ulit ang mga tao. “Pero disclaimer lang, ha? Hindi ko ito pinaghuhugutan sa present love life ko. Sobrang happy ako kasama ng boyfriend ko, who is in the audience right now! Hi, Juri! I love you!”

May halong tawa at hiyaw nang most ng audience lumingon sa may bar, kung saan nag-oorder lang si Juri. Medyo dim ang ilaw, pero alam ni Taiga na namumula si Juri ngayon.

Mataas pa ang adrenaline sa kanyang sistema pagkatapos niya mag-perform ng tatlong kanta. Yung mga ka-label niya ay kinongratulate siya, at nakausap niya saglit si Toma about putting out another digital single soon. Didiretso na sana siya sa table kasama sina Hokuto at Shintaro, kaso bigla na lang siyang binati ng halik ni Juri.

“Hi,” bati ni Juri nang humiwalay sila. “Galing mo talaga.”

Sumakit ang mga pisngi ni Taiga sa kakangiti. “Hi,” bati rin niya sabay yakap kay Juri. Hinawakan niya ang kamay ng kanyang boyfriend. “Tara, pakilala kita sa high school barkada ko.”

Sumipol si Shintaro nang dumating si Taiga at Juri. “Well, well, well, mukhang marami talagang ikukuwento si Taiga.”

Taiga rolls his eyes pero nakangiti pa rin siya. “Guys, this is Juri, my boyfriend. Ju, these are my friends from high school—si Shin at si Hokuto.”

Nakipag-shake hands si Juri kay Shintaro at Hokuto. “Hokuto,” banggit ni Juri, “uh, sorry ah, pero puwedeng kami ni Taiga yung magtabi?”

Na-realize ni Hokuto na sila ni Taiga yung magkatabi bago dumating si Juri. “Ay, sorry.” Tumayo si Hokuto at kinuha ang bag, sabay tabi kay Shintaro.

“Thanks.” Ngumiti si Juri, inakbayan si Taiga nang umupo sila.

Hating-gabi na nang matapos ang program, pero hindi sila umalis until much later. Napahaba ang kuwentuhan nila, nagre-reminisce about their childhood and catching up on what they have been up to.

Si Shintaro at Juri ang mostly nagdaldalan, mostly about a common interest in photography. Minsan nakikisali si Taiga, pero parang nasa ibang mundo na ang dalawa, kaya parang na-out of place. Which is not a bad thing. He’s very happy that his boyfriend is getting along with his friends.

Tiningnan niya si Hokuto na mukhang nakikinig sa usapan nina Juri at Shintaro. But Taiga knows Hokuto long enough to know na nagse-space out na ang kanyang kaibigan. The most introvert out of all of them, Hokuto is more of a listener than a talker. Kahit hindi siya masyadong maka-relate sa topic ay he’ll do his best to listen and at least give an input.

Tinapik niya si Hokuto sa kamay. “Psst.”

Tiningnan siya ni Hokuto at nginitian siya. “Bakit?”

“Bored ka na, no?”

Hokuto chuckles. “Halata ba?”

Ngumiti si Taiga at tumango. “Just checking in on you.”

“Thank you.”

Soon, ni-remind sila ng staff na malapit na sila magsara. Napilitan silang tumayo at magpaalam sa isa’t isa. “Saan uwi niyo?” tanong ni Juri.

“Sa may Oranbo,” sagot ni Shintaro.

“Greenhills,” sagot ni Hokuto. “Same subdivision kami ni Taiga.”

“Taga-Marikina ako,” banggit ni Juri. “Hokuto, ikaw na lang maghatid kay Taiga? Same area naman kayo eh.”

Napatingin si Taiga kay Juri, at napansin din niya ang paglaki ng mata ni Hokuto.

Tumango lang si Juri, sabay humigpit ang hawak niya sa baywang ni Taiga. “Out of the way kasi pag pumunta pa akong Greenhills tapos mag-Marikina. Okay lang naman sa’yo, di ba? Kesa mag-Grab pa siya.”

Tiningnan ni Hokuto si Juri, tapos si Taiga. “Kung okay lang kay Taiga,” sagot niya.

Okay lang naman kay Taiga. Hindi naman ito ang first time na nagsabay sila pauwi. Tsaka mas convenient nga kesa mag-Grab pa siya. Nagulat lang siya siguro dahil sinuggest ni Juri. “Sige.”

Lumabas na sila at si Shin ang unang nagpaalam, naglakad sa Banapple, kung saan siya naka-park. Si Juri naman ay sinuwerte at nakapark siya sa tapat ng Route 196 nang may umalis na kotse, pero since sasabay siya kay Hokuto, maglalakad pa sila papuntang Blake’s.

“Hokuto, wait lang, ha?” Hinawakan niya kamay ni Juri at hinila siya nang medyo papalayo.

Tumawa si Juri. “Ano, miss mo na ako?” tanong niya.

“Okay lang ‘to sa’yo, ah?” Kailangang tanungin ni Taiga. Hindi naman selosong boyfriend si Juri, pero ang weird lang kasi. Alam ni Juri si Hokuto ang source ng mga hugot niyang kanta, pero since nagkita sila ay Juri has been nothing but supportive.

Juri looks at him softly. His hand caresses Taiga’s face. “Oo naman,” sagot niya. “I trust you eh.”

Kung puwede lang umiyak si Taiga, ginawa na niya. Those four words are enough to stir something within him. Nakaka-overwhelm. Tumungo siya. “Okay.” Lumapit siya at hinalikan si Juri. “Text me pag nakauwi ka na.”

“Okay. Love you.”

“Love you, too.” Isa pang halik bago kumaway si Taiga at nilapitan si Hokuto. “Sorry ah.”

Umiling si Hokuto, although hindi niya matingnan si Taiga nang diretso. “Okay lang. Tara?”

Nagsimula ang tanong nang makapasok na sila sa kotse at nagsuot ng seatbelt. “Kelan pa kayo ni Juri?” tanong ni Hokuto.

Napangiti si Taiga sa tanong. “Two years. Going on three sa March,” sagot niya. “Magkakilala na kami noong college pero after graduation na niya ako niligawan tapos naging kami.”

“Ah.” Hokuto starts the engine at nagsimulang i-back up ang kotse para makalabas sa parking slot. Nakalingon siya sa likod, isang kamay lang ang gamit sa manibela.

Sa totoo lang, high school Taiga would have thought the sight was _hot_.

Nagsalita ulit si Hokuto nang na-navigate niya ang kotse sa kalsada. “Sa mga kanta mo, hindi halatang you’re happily in a relationship.”

“I get that a lot.” Tumawa si Taiga. “But yeah, in a relationship and very much happy.” Napatigil siya nang saglit.

“That’s nice.” Nakatingin si Hokuto sa kalsada. “So saan mo nahuhugot yung heartbreak mo?”

_Puta_. Namula bigla si Taiga, at nagpapasalamat siya at gabi na. Sa ilang taon na nagsusulat siya ng hugot na kanta about Hokuto, he had never thought this far.

Sasabihin ba niya ang totoo? The last thing he wants to happen is hindi ulit sila mag-usap ni Hokuto. Pero another part of him wants to go for it. Hindi na sila teenagers. Kung iiwasan ulit siya ni Hokuto dahil dito, it’s on him, not Taiga.

Huminga siya nang malalim. “Actually,” panimula niya, “all those songs were about you.”

Ine-expect ni Taiga na Hokuto will step on the brakes, but he didn’t. His eyes are still on the road, pero may nakita siyang kisap ng emosyon sa mata ng kanyang kaibigan. Taiga waits with bated breath kung ano man ang magiging response ni Hokuto. Kaso parang yung ilang segundong hintay feels like a lifetime.

“Taiga,” nagsalita na si Hokuto sa wakas, “I think … I owe you an explanation.”

Naglapag si Hokuto ng tray na may McShare fries, dalawang baso ng Coke, at dalawang burger sa harap ni Taiga. Hindi naman gutom si Taiga, pero siguro mas okay na may nakakain siya, if only to deflect when things get awkward.

“So,” panimula ni Hokuto, not making a move to get anything from the tray.

“So,” Taiga repeats. He might as well get it started. Ilang taon siyang naghintay ng paliwanag, and all he got was static silence. “Nung Christmas party sa bahay ni Shin, you held my hand then told me you loved me.”

Nakayuko si Hokuto. “I was drunk,” sagot niya.

“Hokuto, alam ko. Lasing tayong tatlo noon. Pero you started avoiding me pagkatapos, and I didn’t know what to think.”

Sa wakas, tumingala si Hokuto at tiningnan siya nang diretso. “I was drunk, but I was also confused.”

Sumimangot si Taiga, pero hindi siya sumagot para ituloy ni Hokuto ang kanyang pagpapaliwanag.

“Noong second year, nag-sleepover din tayo and nalasing tayo, di ba? Then you told me you loved me?”

Kumirot ang puso ni Taiga. “Hindi rin tayo nagpansinan for a few weeks pagkatapos noon.”

Hokuto grimaces. Sa wakas kumuha siya ng ilang pirasong fries at kinain ito. “Since then, something changed in me,” pagpatuloy niya. “I was still attracted to girls back then, but something also drew me to you.”

Parang tumigil ang pagtibok ng puso ni Taiga.

“Hindi ko alam kung bakit ganoon yung nararamdaman ko. I never felt that way with Shin, so I thought kasi mas matagal tayong friends. But then the Christmas sleepover happened, and …”

May hinala na si Taiga kung saan ito pupunta. “Why didn’t you tell me? Or Shin? Sobrang accepting si Shin when I came out.”

“Kasi tanga ako?” Hokuto chuckles. “And because I thought there was something wrong with me. Akala ko phase lang, to like boys and girls at the same time. Tapos nabitawan ko yung words na ‘yun without being sure if I meant it, and I didn’t know how to act around you.” Umiling siya. “Not the best decision ever.”

“Hindi nga.” High school Taiga would say it na may kapaitan, pero adult Taiga didn’t. It’s been eight years. Lahat ng pagtataka, hinagpis, galit ay inubos na niya sa kanyang mga kanta. Gusto lang talaga niya ng closure.

Huminga nang malalim si Hokuto. “So, ayun. It took me a few more months to accept that it’s actually normal. Being bisexual.”

_There it is._ Taiga had a hunch, but it wasn’t his declaration. “Are you … out about it?” tanong niya.

“Hindi sa lahat.” Hokuto reaches for his glass of Coke and takes a sip. “Alam ng classmates mo. Di ko pa sinasabi kay Shin. Pero my parents … you know how conservative they are.”

Tumango si Taiga.

“But that’s not an excuse.” Umiling si Hokuto. “I still hurt you, and I’m sorry for that. And I’m sorry for not saying it sooner.”

“I forgive you.” Ngumiti si Taiga, nararamdaman ang pag-gaan ng kanyang mga balikat. He reaches out his hand at pinatong ito sa kamay ni Hokuto. “And thank you for telling me.”

Dati, may ideya si Taiga on how their talk about The Incident would go. Dalawa lang sila, and Hokuto would be crying, begging for forgiveness. And Taiga, because Hokuto is his best friend, would forgive him.

Pero expectations are different from reality. Nasa McDo sila, surrounded by people, and wala sa kanilang lumuha man. Pero okay lang iyon kay Taiga. Ang mahalaga ay nakuha niya ang sagot sa kanyang mga katanungan. And best of all, he has his best friend back.


	5. Chapter 5

Alas diyes na ng gabi nang patayin ni Taiga ang computer niya, feeling accomplished after a long day at working from home. Natapos niyang i-polish ang dalawang kanta na ni-request ni Jesse sa kanya, ready para sa scheduled recording nila next week. Nagpapasalamat siya at hindi niya kinailangang lumayo sa demo, at hindi naman pinabago masyado ni Jesse ang lyrics.

Pagkatapos mag-shower at magbihis ng pantulog ay humiga siya sa kama at nilabas ang kanyang phone. Bubuksan pa lang niya ang Messenger nang bigla itong mag-ping.

Isa sa mga stolen shots na kinuha ni Hokuto sa isang field trip noong grade school. Tumaas ang mga labi ni Taiga at nagkaroon ng ideya. Tumayo siya at dumiretso sa family room.

Bumilis ang tibok ng puso ni Taiga. It’s only been a day since napag-usapan nila about The Incident. And Taiga’s still trying to wrap his head around it.

Ilalapag na sana ni Taiga ang phone niya sa mesa at matutulog na rin, kaso biglang nagka-lightbulb moment.

Noong bata sila, madalas ay wala sa bahay ang mga magulang ni Hokuto. Kaya most of the time, palagi siyang nasa bahay ni Taiga. Madalas ay sobrang late na umuuwi ng mga magulang niya kaya nakikitulog na rin siya kina Taiga. Pag ayaw pa nila matulog ay they would sneak in the kitchen late at night tapos uubusin kung ano man ang makita nila sa ref.

Nakaabang na siya sa gate nang makita niya ang kotse ni Hokuto na tumigil sa labas at mag-park sa tabi nito. Lumabas si Hokuto, naka-scrubs at mukhang pagod. “Hi,” bait niya, sabay ngiti.

Hindi mapigilan ni Taiga ang pag-ngiti niya. “Hi,” bati rin niya.

Pumasok si Hokuto at nagtanggal ng sapatos as if kabisado pa rin niya ang lugar. Ngumiti siya nang tumigil siya sa sala. “Binago nina Tita yung design?”

Tumango si Taiga. “Last year na-addict siya sa minimalist. So ngayon, Scandanavian na. Sana wala nang bagong trend kasi mababaliw kami ni Pa.”

Hokuto chuckles.

“Anyway, dinala ko na yung chicken sa family room. Tara?”

Usually, kakain sila sa kwarto ni Taiga, but he’ll save that for another time.

Dumating si Taiga sa kanilang recording studio, at mukhang siya na lang ang hinihintay. Si Yabu ay nakaupo na sa may sofa, habang ang kanyang kapwa producer, si Fujigaya, ay nakaupo na sa may control booth. Si Jesse naman ay nasa loob na ng recording room, nagvo-vocalize.

Si Yabu ang unang nakakita sa kanya. “Huy, Taiga!” bati niya. “Traffic ba?”

“Sobra.” Nagbuntunhininga si Taiga nang ibaba niya ang bag niya sa tabi ni Yabu, “Sorry, ah.”

“Okay lang, magsisimula pa lang kami.” Hinila ni Fujigaya ang katabing upuan para dito umupo si Taiga. “Jesse, ready na?”

Tumigil sa kaka-vocalize si Jesse. Lumiwanag ang mukha niya nang makita si Taiga, saka siya kumaway. “Hello! Yup, ready na.”

“Okay. Start ko na yung audio ng first verse.”

Although maraming nagsasabi na masayang ka-work si Taiga, sasabihin din nila na sobrang OC siya kapag yung kantang ginawa niya ang ire-record. Kungsabagay, iba pa rin ang standards kung pinaghirapan mong isulat ang kanta. May sarili ka ring direksyon para sa kantang iyon. Kaya pag kanta na niya ang ire-record, talagang partikular siya hindi lang sa technicality pati na rin sa nuances.

Ayaw niyang maging biased, pero hindi naman siya namuroblema sa recording ni Jesse. Aside from the hitches sa simula, the rest of the recording is smooth sailing. Nakuha ni Jesse yung nuances na gusto ni Taiga, at hindi naman siya nagreklamo sa adlibs na ginawa ng kanyang kaibigan. In the end, the song is still what Taiga wants to express, but still very Jesse.

“Good job!” ani ni Fujigaya nang i-turn off niya ang control system at lumabas si Jesse sa recording room. “Ise-send namin ang file sa inyo by the end of the week, tapos pahingi na lang ng feedback.”

“Salamat.” Tumayo si Yabu at nakipag-kamay kay Fujigaya at Taiga. “Taiga, mauna na ako. May lakad pa raw si Jesse eh.”

“Date?” tanong ni Taiga nang sinamahan niya si Jesse sa elevator.

Lumawak ang ngiti ni Jesse. “May lunch kami ni Yugo at Hokuto,” sagot niya. “Sa food court nga lang ng ospital kasi magdu-duty na ata si Hokuto.” Tumigil siya sa paglalakad as if may naisip siyang ideya. “Alam ko na! Taiga, samahan mo kami mag-lunch!”

Kumurap si Taiga. “Ha?”

“Flexi ka naman sa trabaho, di ba? Tsaka best friends kayo ni Hokuto, so hindi naman out of place!”

Wala namang mawawala kay Taiga. Hindi naman siya pressured na ilabas ang edited audio ng mga kanta ni Jesse, and tantya niya na matatapos niya ito bago ang deadline. Nagkibit siya ng balikat. “Sige.”

Ang ospital kung saan nagdu-duty si Hokuto ay isang pribadong ospital katabi ng kanyang paaralan. Ang food court nito ay puno ng hilera ng restaurants at stalls, na siguradong mahihirapan pumili si Taiga kung saan kakain. Buti na lang at naghihintay na sina Kouchi at Hokuto sa Pancake House, so hindi na sila magtatalo kung saan sila kakain.

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Hokuto nang makita siyang pumasok kasama si Jesse. Tumayo siya at niyakap si Taiga. “Nahila ka ni Jesse,” hula niya.

Tumawa si Taiga at tumango bago umupo sa tabi niya. “Okay lang. Mukhang makiki-third wheel ka eh.”

Hokuto rolls his eyes, lalo na’t makita nilang hinalikan ni Jesse ang noo ni Kouchi. “Sanay na ako, but it doesn’t hurt na may karamay ako.”

Puno ng kuwentuhan ang kanilang hapunan. Aside sa usual kuwentuhan nina Jesse, Taiga, at Kouchi tungkol sa industriyang kanilang iniikutan, maraming natutunan si Taiga tungkol kay Hokuto noong siya ay nasa college.

“Ayaw pa niyan sa’kin nung simula,” kuwento ni Jesse. “Napilitan kaming maging partner para sa isang presentation tapos nakasimangot pa talaga siya.”

“Sorry na, introvert kasi.” Tumawa si Hokuto, tinago ang kanyang hiya sa pag-inom ng kanyang iced tea.

Tumawa rin si Taiga. “Ganyan talaga si Hokuto. Akala mo masungit, pero pag close na kayo, minsan gusto mo na siya patahimikin.”

“Taiga naman.” Bahagyang tinulak siya ni Hokuto, namumula na ang mukha.

“Hoy, Hoks, masanay ka na. Pag pinagsama mo childhood best friend at college best friend mo, may laglagan na mangyayari.”

“Oo nga.” Nagsalumbaba si Taiga at nilapit niya mukha niya kay Jesse. “So tell me. Ano ang pinakamalalang ginawa ni Hokuto noong lasing siya?”

“Madali lang yan! Year-end party namin sa org tapos bigla siyang umiyak at sumigaw ng ‘Ang hirap magmahal!’”

“Ano ba kayong dalawa!” Hindi naman lumaban si Hokuto. Ngumuso lang siya at nagkrus ng mga braso, parang batang inagawan ng candy.

Hindi niya sasabihin ni Taiga nang malakas, pero ang cute niya tingnan.

Mabilis ang oras, and the next thing Taiga knows is that kailangan nang umalis ni Hokuto para magsimula sa duty. Pero hindi naman nalungkot si Taiga kasi pinangako naman nila na magsasama ulit sila soon.

“Saan ka na?” tanong ni Kouchi habang hinihintay nila si Jesse sa labas ng restroom. “Sa Pasig lang kasi kami nakatira ni Jesse eh.”

“Punta ako sa café.” Nilabas ni Taiga ang kanyang phone, ready na mag-book ng Grab.

“Ah, si Juri?” Ngumiti si Kouchi. Nagkakilala na kasi sila ni Juri nang i-feature ni Kouchi ang café sa magazine nila. Malaking pasasalamat ni Taiga kay Kouchi dahil dumami ang customers sa café after lumabas ang feature. “Three years na kayo, ‘no?”

Ngumiti si Taiga. “Turning three sa March,” sagot niya. “Actually, nagpaplano na kaming maghanap ng condo namin.”

“Ay wow, that’s great! Seryoso na talaga ah?”

Matagal na, actually. He and Juri have gone far from thinking nothing serious is going to come out of their dates into not getting enough with each other. And now, when Taiga sees Juri, he sees a future. Maybe not now, but gradually.

“Oo,” sagot niya.

Hindi na nanghingi ng paliwanag si Kouchi. Ang “Oo” ni Taiga ay sapat nang sagot.

Puno na ang café nang makarating si Taiga. This time, si Shori, ang isa pang staff, ang unang nakapansin sa kanya. “Taiga!” bati niya. Tumingin siya sa dining area. “Pasensya na, mukhang puno kami eh.”

“Ah okay lang. Hintay na lang ako.”

“Ayaw mo sa staff room maghintay?”

“Ano ba, Shori.” Dumaan si Shizuya, chuckling. “Words ni Boss Juri. Kahit si Taiga bawal pumasok ng staff room.”

“Ay oo nga pala.” Shori smiles apologetically. “Labas na lang ako ng upuan?”

“Yes, please.”

Fortunately, hindi naman siya naghintay nang matagal. Naging vacant ang usual seat niya at binakudan na ito ni Shori bago may umagaw pa na iba. Sakto ay binaba ni Shizuya ang usual order niya. “Si Juri?” tanong niya.

“Nasa phone si Boss. Marami siyang kausap lately eh.”

“Ganun?” Sumimangot si Taiga. Open naman sa kanya si Juri tungkol sa nangyayari sa café, pero siguro it’s not his business to ask until Juri tells him. “Okay lang naman. Andito naman ako hanggang umalis siya.”

“Sige. Sinabi na rin ni Shori na nandito ka.”

Hindi lumabas si Juri sa staff room until an hour after makarating si Taiga. By that time, malapit na niyang makalahati ang editing sa unang kantang ni-record ni Jesse kanina.

“Sorry, super busy ako.” Mabilisan siyang hinalikan ni Juri sa pisngi bago umupo sa upuan sa tapat ni Taiga.

Umiling si Taiga. “Okay lang. May natapos naman akong trabaho rito.” Sinara muna niya ang laptop screen. “Stressful day?”

Nagbuntunghiniga si Juri and rubs his face with his hands. “Si Kuya kasi …”

Kumurap si Taiga. Si Koki ang panganay na kapatid sa pamilya Tanaka, and Juri practically adores him. Scheduled siya ikasal this November. Si Juri ang best man at si Taiga ang default plus one.

“Ano meron kay Kuya Koki?” tanong ni Taiga.

“Nag-cancel ang caterer niya at the last minute. Sinuggest niya na baka pwede naman yung café na mag-cater. Kaso …”

“Hindi ka sure kung kaya?” ang kanyang hinala. Maliit lang naman ang guest list sa kasal ni Koki, and for a staff of ten, feeling naman ni Taiga kakayanin. But he’s not a business person, so hindi siya sigurado kung tama siya.

Umiling si Juri. “I mean, sa capacity, kaya naman eh. May budget din naman for additional staff and additional operational expenses. Kaso kasi masyadong last minute. Naloka lang ako.”

Taiga’s expression softens. “Nakausap mo na ang team?” tanong niya, reaching for Juri’s hand.

“Kakausapin ko bago ako umalis.” Buntung-hininga ulit. “Ang sabi pa sa’kin, babawi na lang siya pag ako naman kumasal. Kainis.” May halong ngiti sa comment ni Juri, so hindi naman talaga siya naiinis.

Bumilis ang tibok ng puso ni Taiga. Two years pa lang sila, pero hindi pa nila napapag-usapan _‘yan_. Hindi sinabi ni Juri “kasal natin,” so hindi pa niya siguro pinapag-isipan yun. Neither has Taiga, but …

Tinusok ni Juri ang kanyang pisngi. “Alam ko yang itsura na yan. It’s your panicking face,” he points out. Realization crosses his face. “Sorry, dahil ba minention ko yun.”

Namula si Taiga at tumango. “Sorry, napaisip lang kasi na … we haven’t talked about it?”

Lumunok si Juri. “Do you … want to?”

“Uh …”

Sasagot na sana si Taiga nang bumukas ang pinto ng café. Lumingon si Juri at nanlaki ang kanyang mga mata.

“Huy, Fuma!”


	6. Chapter 6

Si Kikuchi Fuma ay ang business partner ni Juri sa café. Simula college ay may plano na ang dalawa na magtayo ng negosyo, kaya nabuo ang café. Dahil pinanganak si Fuma sa mayamang pamilya pero hindi kayang pakawalan ang responsibilidad niya sa family business, siya ang taga-invest sa negosyo habang si Juri naman ang hands-on sa operations.

Fuma also happens to be Juri’s ex.

They broke up on good terms naman. Juri had explained it to him on their first year of being official. Juri and Fuma dated before, pero they eventually realized that they’re better off as friends. “Besides,” dagdag ni Juri, “hindi maganda sa business kapag partner mo romantic partner din.”

Hindi naman masyadong selosong tao si Taiga. At least, not these days. Noong unang taon nila of dating, hindi niya mapigilang ikumpara ang relationship niya with Juri with the history Juri has with Fuma.

Besides, Juri trusts him, so Taiga finds no reason not to trust Juri.

Kaya nang hinila ni Fuma si Juri sa staff room, binuksan na lang niya ulit ang laptop niya at tinuloy ang kanyang trabaho.

Nang bumalik si Juri at Fuma sa dining area, binati siya ni Fuma. “Uy, sorry di kita nabati agad,” ani niya. “May exciting news lang kay Juri tungkol sa café.”

Tiningnan niya si Juri, na nagpupumigil ng ngiti. “Talaga? Ano meron?” tanong niya.

“Siya na lang magpaliwanag. Kailangan ko na umuwi. May meeting pa kasama si Nakajima.” Kumaway siya at tumalikod, pero tiningnan ulit sila pagkatapos nang kaunting yapak. “And by the way, clear your scheds sa Monday. Both of you.” Kumindat siya bago tuluyang umalis.

Hindi niya mapigilang magtaas ng kilay nang umupo muli si Juri. “Okay …? I need an explanation.”

Ngumiti na nang tuluyan si Juri. “Okay, okay, it’s business stuff,” sagot niya.

Tumango si Taiga at sinara muli ang laptop niya.

“Well …” panimula ni Juri. “Fuma and I have been thinking of expanding. So, we’ve been looking for a place for a second café, and he found just the right place.”

Napangiti rin si Taiga. “Saan?”

“May condo sa Libis. Kaka-vacate lang ng space sa ground floor where a restaurant used to be. Fuma’s family just bought the developing company, so he put in word about this café, and we could set up our second branch doon na lang.”

Taiga’s chest swells with pride. “That’s great!” he exclaims. “Hindi lang tatambay doon yung mga nakatira sa condo. Pati yung mga gusto mag-café.”

“Kaya nga it’s a great opportunity.” Lumawak ngiti ni Juri. “Tsaka ano …”

“Ano?”

Namula si Juri. “Well, I might have mentioned kay Fuma na we want to move in together …?” Kinamot niya ang kanyang pisngi. “Yung sa 25, he wants us to check the condo? Pag okay sa’tin, puwede raw pakiusapan ang owner para may discount.”

Lumukso ang puso niya. It’s really happening. And excited na siya for it.

“So … alam ko namang flexi-time ka, but would you clear your sched sa 25? So we can look at the place together?”

Alam na ni Taiga ang sagot. He reaches for Juri’s hand and gives it a squeeze. “Of course.”

Seeing the building is like falling in love at first sight. Ang building mismo ay parang mukhang galing ka sa New York. Pero yung showcase ng condo unit talaga ang nag-kumbinsi kay Taiga na gusto niya ang lugar—ang malaking bintana na nagbibigay sa kanya ng view ng buong siyudad.

Iniwan sila ng salesperson para sila mismo ang maglibot sa unit. Two-bedroom ang napili nila—isang room para sa kanila at isang room iko-convert nila into Taiga’s home studio. Mas malaki na ang sala at kusina, making it ideal for them to invite more guests if they ever throw a party.

Tapos convenient pa ang lugar. Nasa baba lang ang magiging bagong café, pero hindi masyadong malayo sa café sa Marikina. Hindi rin masyadong mahihirapan si Taiga mag-commute papuntang Ortigas, minus the traffic.

Nakatingin si Taiga sa labas nang malalaking bintana when Juri snakes his arms around him in a back hug. “Ano sa tingin mo?” tanong niya.

Lumingon siya para halikan si Juri. Alam niyang mas okay kung tumingin pa sila sa ibang lugar, pero … “I love it.”

Hindi pa tapos magluto ang kasambahay nang tumunog ang doorbell. Si Taiga ang nagbukas ng pinto, at binati siya ni Hokuto. Ang kaibigan niya ay naka-simpleng sweater and jeans, at may hawak siyang plastic bag.

Ngumiti si Hokuto nang pinapasok siya ni Taiga. “Umuwi muna ako para magbihis,” paliwanag niya nang tanggalin niya ang sapatos niya sa entrance at kumuha ng tsinelas para sa bisita. “And cake from Mary Grace.”

“Salamat!”

“Si Hokuto na ba yan?” Kakababa lang ng nanay niya, at halos mapatili siya kahit na nakita niya si Hokuto kanina. “Buti hindi ka na-traffic.” Nag-beso sila ni Hokuto.

“Hindi naman po, Tita,” sagot ni Hokuto, nakangiti.

“O siya, mamaya pa mahahain lahat. Bahala na si Taiga sa’yo.” Kinuha niya ang plastic bag kay Hokuto at kinaway sila paalis.

Nakatayo sila sa gitna ng sala habang pinagiisipan ni Taiga kung anong gagawin nila. “Um … sa kuwarto ko?” sinuggest niya.

Tumango si Hokuto.

Malaki na ang pinagbago ng kuwarto ni Taiga simula nang nag-college siya hanggang nagkatrabaho siya. Dati puro posters yan ng mga paborito niyang musikero, tapos may gitara at keyboards sa alcove. Ngayon, kumonti na ang posters niya at nadagdagan ng corkboard na puro pictures niya—kasama ang co-workers niya pero mostly pictures nila ni Juri. Tapos sa tabi ng gitara at keyboard niya ay isang malaking computer kung saan siya nage-edit ng kanta.

“Um …” He gestures toward the bed. “Make yourself comfortable, I guess.”

Tumango si Hokuto at umupo sa dulo ng kama ni Taiga. “It’s been a while.”

“Oo nga.” Hindi niya alam kung bakit siya kinakabahan. Inisip niya kung tatabi siya kay Hokuto, pero umupo na lang siya sa office chair niya. Tumingin siya sa corkboard.

Napatingin din si Taiga at napangiti siya sa picture nila ni Juri. “Niyaya niya ako sa music festival,” sagot diyan. Natatandaan pa niya na sa kalaliman ng gabi ay nakalimutan na nila ang performance ng kung sino mang banda ang nasa stage noong panahong iyon. Kaya umalis na lang sila sa venue, pabalik sa hotel, tapos …

“Taiga, okay ka lang?”

Saka na-realize ni Taiga na ang init ng mukha niya. _Puta._ Umiling siya para mawala kahit papaano ang init. “O-Oo!” sagot niya. “May natandaan lang.”

An awkward silence follows, which is stupid kasi they were getting along just fine since nagkita ulit sila. Siguro hindi tuluyang mawawala ang awkwardness between them, at least until everything is completely okay.

Nagpasalamat na lang si Taiga nang kumatok ang kasambahay at sinabing handa na sa baba.

To put it mildly, paboritong-paborito ng kanyang mga magulang si Hokuto. Then again, si Hokuto ay matalino, magalang, at lahat pa ng qualities na wala si Taiga.

Kaya kahit mahal niya si Hokuto as a friend, may times na hindi niya mapigilan na mainis tuwing nag-uusap ang kanyang mga magulang kay Hokuto. Kasi siya ang tunay na anak pero pag andyan si Hokuto, minsan ay parang nakakalimutan na siya.

“So on hospital duty ka na, Hokuto?”

“Opo. Basic duties pa lang po like checking vitals, pero masaya naman po kausap yung ibang pasyente.”

“Mabilis na lang yan. The next thing you know, magiging doktor ka na!”

“Maganda ang magiging future mo, Hokuto. Professional work ‘yan eh, so malaki pa suweldo mo.”

Pero si Hokuto, ever the sensitive one when it comes to Taiga, mabilis siyang tiningnan at nakita ang paparating na sumbong. Kaya madalian niyang binago ang subject. “Balita ko po nagpunta kayong New Zealand?”

Hindi niya mapigilang hawakan ang kamay ni Hokuto sa ilalim ng mesa bilang pasasalamat. Habang nagkukuwento ang tatay ni Taiga, ngumiti si Hokuto sa kanya at bumunganga ng “You’re welcome.”

Nagbutunghininga si Taiga at kinapit ang phone sa kanyang dibdib habang nakatingin siya sa kisame. Mabilis ang kabog ng kanyang puso habang inuulit niya ang usapan nila sa chat.

“Hokuto talaga,” ang kanyang puna. Ito ang mga moments noong high school kung kailan sasabog ang kanyang dibdib sa masyadong maraming nararamdaman.

Hindi na siya high school, pero bakit ganoon ulit ang nangyayari?

“Ju?”

Gumulong si Juri para humiga siya sa gilid at nakaharap kay Taiga sa kama. “Yeah?”

Huminga siya nang malalim. Pinagisipan niya nang mabuti kung ibi-bring up niya ito kay Juri, at napagpasya siya na sabihin na lang ang totoo. “May times ba na may nararamdaman ka pa para kay Fuma?”

Sumimangot si Juri, reaching for Taiga’s waist. Parang apoy ang dala ng kamay ni Juri sa kanyang balat. “Minsan?” sagot niya. “Pero hindi ko alam kung feelings ko ‘yun para sa kanya or nostalgia lang.” Hinila niya si Taiga papalapit. “Ayan ba nararamdaman mo kay Hokuto ngayon?”

Wala nang bawian ng kanyang tanong. Pero sabagay, he loves Juri, and he wants to be honest with him as much as possible. Tumango siya. “I’m not sure if it’s because nagkita ulit kami, so lahat ng what-ifs bumabalik sa’kin?” paliwanag niya. “Or every time he does or says something, I’m reminded to why I liked him in the first place.” He sniffs. “I’m sorry. I’m talking about my feelings for someone else.”

Umiling si Juri at hinalikan ang noo ni Taiga. “Valid ang feelings mo, Taiga,” sagot niya. “If you need to figure things out, then you have the right to do it.”

Eto na naman si Juri, pinupuno ang kanyang puso. “Thank you.” Pinikit niya ang kanyang mga mata; baka umiyak na naman siya nang tuluyan.

Juri tilts his chin up and kisses his lips. “Thank you for telling me.”

Taiga chuckles. “Ang dramang usapan after sex,” puna niya.

Napatawa si Juri. “Ginusto mo yan.”

Oo nga, ginusto niya ‘yan. Pero at least gumaan kahit papaano ang kanyang puso.


	7. Chapter 7

Napaisip si Taiga na this time, siya naman ang mapadaan sa bahay ni Hokuto. Mga lang minutong lakad lang naman ‘yun sa bahay niya, pero ever since The Incident, talagang sinigurado niyang hindi siya dumadaan sa area na ‘yun, kahit ibig sabihin ay malayo-layo ang lalakarin niya papalabas ng subdivision.

Walang nagbago sa bahay ni Hokuto. Ganoon pa rin ang gate at disenyo ng labas. May dalawang kotse na nakapark sa garahe—yung isa kay Hokuto at yung isa ay ang family car na dati ay sinasakyan ni Taiga kapag walang service at nagkataon na nauna ang tatay ni Hokuto magsundo.

Huminga siya nang malalim at pinindot ang doorbell.

Bumukas ang pinto at lumabas si Hokuto. Nagtagpo ang kanilang pagtingin at lumawak ang ngiti nila pareho. “Hi,” bati niya.

“Hi,” bati rin ni Taiga.

“Tara? Ilabas ko lang ‘yung kotse.”

“Wala sina Tito at Tita?”

Umiling si Hokuto. “Sabi nila bibisita sila sa family friend. Pero baka pag-uwi makita mo sila.”

Part of him feels bad na yung magulang man lang ni Hokuto ay hindi rin niya nakausap after all these years. Babawi na talaga siya from now on.

Napagusapan nila na sa may Ortigas na lang maghanap ng regalo sa nanay ni Taiga. Medyo ma-traffic na, so siguro yung ibang tao dumiretso na sa mall pagkatapos ng lakad nila para sa Undas. Pero dahil ayaw nila masyado ng maraming tao ay pumunta na lang sila sa bago-bagong mall, na kaunti lang talaga ang tumatambay.

“So ano bibilhin mo para kay Tita?” tanong ni Hokuto nang makapasok sila sa mall from the parking lot.

Nagkibit siya ng balikat. “Sa totoo lang, hindi ko alam eh,” sagot niya. “Hindi rin naman ako kasi magaling mamili ng regalo.”

“Oo nga.”

Tumigil si Taiga sa paglalakad, masama ang tingin kay Hokuto. “So hindi mo nagustuhan mga birthday at Christmas gift ko?”

Lumunok si Hokuto. “Hindi naman lahat!”

“So merong ayaw mo?” Natatawa na lang si Taiga sa guilty expression ni Hokuto. “Eto naman, alam ko namang bano ako magregalo.” Tinapik niya si Hokuto. “Tara, baka may mahanap tayo sa department store.”

Pagkatapos ng mga halos isang oras ng paglilibot ng department store ay nakabili rin ng regalo si Taiga. Tanghali na at nagugutom na si Taiga, so nagpunta sila sa isang pamilyar na restaurant at doon na lang nag-order.

“Di ba pag may lakad sina Ma at Dad, dito tayo iniiwan?” Hokuto chuckles as he takes a seat.

“Hindi!” Inabot ni Taiga ang menu. “Tatambay muna tayo sa Fully Booked tapos mga ilang oras tayo roon kasi tinatapos mo na yung librong binabasa mo.”

“Sobra ka naman.” Nakakagat-labi si Hokuto, nagpupumigil ng tawa. “Hindi ko naman tinatapos yung libro.”

“Oo kasi hihilahin kita kasi gutom na ako. Dali na, order na tayo.”

Hindi naman sila natagalan kasi ang in-order nila yung usual nila. Mahaba ang kuwentuhan nila about high school, med school, work ni Taiga and how production on Jesse’s album is doing. “Siguro end of the month lalabas na siya,” paliwanag ni Taiga.

“Sige, I’ll keep my schedule open.”

“Akala ko talaga hindi ka mahahagilap kasi med school tapos duty mo pa sa ospital,” puna ni Taiga. Tinaas niya ang kanyang kamay para kunin ang bill.

“Misconception lang ‘yan,” sagot ni Hokuto sabay labas ng wallet. “Basta magaling ka mag-manage ng time, hindi ka malulunod sa puro aral. Besides …” Si Taiga lang ba o parang namumula si Hokuto? “I want to make time to catch up with my best friend.”

Napangiti siya roon. “Ang cheesy mo,” puna niya at madaliang naglapag ng barya at binigay sa waitress bago pa mag-react si Hokuto. “Pero thank you. And I’m glad I’m hanging out with you again.”

Si Juri ang unang dumating sa mga bisita ng kanyang nanay noong araw ng kanyang birthday. Hindi naka-usual white shirt and jeans ang kanyang boyfriend—sa halip ay nakasuot siya ng blue na polo tsaka straight line black jeans. May hawak din siya ng iilang paper bag at isang box na may logo ng café niya.

“Gwapo naman ng boyfriend ko,” puna ni Taiga. Kinuha niya ang paper bags para walang mahulog habang hinalikan niya si Juri. Binuksan niya lalo ang pinto para makapasok ang kanyang boyfriend sa loob.

“Si Juri na ba yan?” tanong ng nanay niya mula sa kusina.

“Opo, Tita!” sagot ni Juri.

“Halika nga rito, _hijo_! Ang tagal na kitang hindi nakita!”

Taiga chuckles, warmth spreading across his chest. Nagpapasalamat na lang siya na approve agad ang parents niya kay Juri noong pinakilala siya for the first time. Tsaka ang gusto naman ng nanay niya kay Juri ay napagkakatiwalaan siya sa kusina, so kampante siya na hindi magugutom si Taiga in case na—

Nag-ring ulit ang doorbell, shaking Taiga out of his thoughts.

Sumunod si Shintaro, pagkatapos si Hokuto at ang kanyang mga magulang. Agad-agad na lumabas ang nanay at tatay ni Taiga para batiin ang pamilya Matsumura na matagal na nilang hindi nakikita.

“Since hindi na pumupunta si Hokuto kina Taiga, naging busy na rin kami, so hindi na rin kami nakakapangamusta,” paliwanag ng nanay ni Hokuto nang ilapag niya ang mga paper bag sa coffee table sa sala.

“Ganyan talaga mga bata. Mag-college lang at magkatrabaho, parang nakakalimutan na yung mga kaibigan nila mula dati.”

“Eh, nagkikita na ulit kami, so wala nang problema!” banggit ni Taiga, namumula ang mukha, at nagtawanan ang kanilang mga magulang.

Hindi akalain ni Taiga na mage-enjoy siya sa dinner ngayong araw. Usually, sila lang ng kanyang mga magulang ang nagse-celebrate ng birthday ng nanay niya. Noong naging sila ni Juri, kasama na rin siya, at magkasundo naman boyfriend niya sa magulang niya.

Pero this time, nakakataba ang puso. Kasama niya pamilya niya, ang dalawa niyang kaibigan simula kabataan, mga magulang ni Hokuto, at si Juri. Akala niya sa simula magiging awkward kasi generation gap, pero hindi naman. Parang ang natural lang ng usapan at tawanan nila. Nakakatuwa.

Eventually, pagkatapos hipan ng nanay niya ang kandila at nagbukas ng regalo, ang kasambahay na ang bahala ayusin ang lamesa. Nilabas ng kanyang tatay ang mini-bar nila at binigyan sila ng mga baso na may lamang alak. “Pag na-knockout kayo, dito na lang kayo matulog,” sabi ng kanyang tatay na patawa. “Si Hokuto andito naman parents niya.”

“Hindi po ako bubuhatin ni Dad pauwi pag nalasing ako,” biro ni Hokuto, pero tinanggap naman niya ang baso na may alak at uminom.

Nang tumagal ay nagpunta ang mga magulang nina Taiga at Hokuto sa family room sa baba. Sila namang magkakaibigan ay naiwan sa living room, naglalaro ng drinking game. May Never Have I Ever tsaka Two Truths and a Lie, at maraming natutunan si Taiga tungkol kay Shintaro at Hokuto na hindi niya nalaman noong hindi sila nagkita these past eight years.

Eventually, in-announce ni Taiga na magpapahangin muna siya so lumabas siya mula sa sala patungo sa backyard nila. Medyo malamig ang simoy ng hangin, kaya dumiretso siya sa swing set. Hindi na ito masyadong ginagamit, pero ayaw pang ibenta ng kanyang mga magulang. Sentimental value raw.

“Wow, it’s been a while since I’ve seen this.”

Nang umupo siya sa isang swing ay nakita niya si Hokuto papalapit sa kanya. Namumula na ang tenga niya at medyo pa-gewang-gewang na ang lakad niya—ibig sabihin medyo tipsy na siya.

“Umupo ka nga at baka tumumba ka pa diyan!” Tumawa siya at hinila niya si Hokuto paupo sa swing sa tabi niya. “Ayan.”

Nagbuntunghininga si Hokuto. “Ayan, di na masyadong lumilindol.” Sumimangot siya. “Pero parang walang nagbago?”

Natawa nang malakas si Taiga. “Iba ka talaga pag lasing, Hokku,” puna niya.

Tumawa rin si Hokuto. “Mas kaya kong sabihin nararamdaman ko pag lasing.”

Alam naman ‘yun ni Taiga. Naranasan niya ‘yun eh.

Ini-stretch ni Hokuto ang kanyang mga binti at sinimulan ang pag-ugoy ng swing. Pero hindi niya tinanggal ang pagtingin niya kay Taiga. “Pinakinggan ko yung mga kanta mo,” kuwento niya.

Bumilis ang tibok ng puso ni Taiga. Ine-expect naman niya na mapapakinggan ‘to ni Hokuto at some point, pero iba pa rin na inamin ‘to ng kaibigan niya. “A-And …?”

“Did I really hurt you that much?”

Biglang bilis tapos biglang tigil ang tibok ng puso ni Taiga. “Noon, oo,” inamin niya at lumunok. “Alam mo naman, kapag humuhugot kailangan talaga kunin mo yung pinaghuhugutan mo from your deepest, darkest feelings. And noong bata-bata pa ako, ma-drama talaga ako.” He laughs nervously. “So ayun.

“Sabi kasi ng boss ko, pag sinaktan ka, hanapan mo ng outlet. Pagkakitaan mo na rin kung kailangan. Since sa music industry ako, gumawa ako ng kanta based sa lahat ng hugot na naramdaman ko noong gusto kita. Tapos naging brand ko na siya.

“Well, in summary, oo, sinaktan mo ako noon. But it’s been eight years, Hokku. Aaminin ko nagtaka ako at one point nung nagkita tayo ulit, but I’m pretty sure I’ve moved on already.”

Nagpapasalamat siya at nakainom siya nang kaunti. Hindi niya ‘to masasabi lahat pag sober siya.

“Anyway.” Tumayo siya sa swing, natatakot nang tingnan si Hokuto nang diretso. “Balik na ako sa loob.”

Hindi pa siya nakakagalaw sa kanyang tinatayuan nang may humawak sa kanyang pupulsuhan. Hinila siya hanggang face-to-face sila ni Hokuto. May something sa ekpresyon ng kanyang kaibigan, something serious na nagpabilis sa kabog ng dibdib ni Taiga.

“Buti ka pa nakapag-move on na,” puna ni Hokuto. Ang baba ng boses niya, sobrang baba na parang nanginig si Taiga. “Kasi it’s been eight years, pero I still think about what I did and what I said. And I never got to fully move on from liking you, Taiga.”

In this scenario, if circumstances were different, Taiga would have turned back and taken back everything he said. Sasabihin niya kay Hokuto na he was still in love with his best friend, and eight years hadn’t changed that.

Papalapit na ang mukha ni Hokuto sa kanya, and Taiga would have met him halfway—

Kaso, he’s not a teenager anymore. He’s in his mid-twenties and in a relationship, and he’s happy. _Very much happy_.

Humakbang siya papalayo at tinulak niya si Hokuto. “Hokku, no.”

May kamay sa kanyang pupulsuhan at hinila siya palayo. “I don’t think you want to do that.”

Si Juri iyon. Malapit na siya magalit, base sa tunog ng kanyang boses, at nakakatakot si Juri pag galit. Meanwhile, si Shintaro ay nakahawak sa braso ni Hokuto, hinihila siya papalayo.

“Pinagpasensyahan ko kayo ni Taiga kasi namimiss ka na niya as a best friend. Pero may boundaries ako,” babala si Juri. “Lapitan mo ang boyfriend ko ng ganyan, at makakatikim ka sa’kin, naiintindihan mo ‘yun?”

Bago pa sumagot si Hokuto ay hinawakan ni Juri si Taiga sa baywang at hinila papasok ng bahay.

Nang sinara ni Juri ang pintuan sa kuwarto ni Taiga ay biglang naging malumanay ang boses niya. “Kamusta ka?” tanong ni Juri, mga kamay sa balikat ni Taiga. “Shit, nanginginig ka. Kunan kita ng tubig, okay?”

Hyperaware pa rin si Taiga sa pangyayari, pero hindi niya kayang gumalaw. Narinig niya ang boses ng mga magulang niya sa baba.

“Aba? Nasan si Taiga?” tanong ng nanay niya.

“Nalasing na po nang tuluyan, Tita.” Boses ni Juri. “Painumin ko lang ng tubig.”

“Late na. Dito ka na lang matulog.”

“Sige po.”

“Etong si Hokuto nakatulog na rin.” Tatay ni Hokuto. “O siya, uwi na rin kami.”

“Ingat kayo. Sa susunod!”

Hindi na nanginginig si Taiga nang bumalik si Juri, may hawak na baso ng tubig. “O, inom ka muna.” Nang maubos ni Taiga ang tubig sa baso, saka siya nagtanong, “Kamusta ka na?”

Simpleng tanong lang naman ‘yun, pero biglang namuo ang mga luha. “I’m sorry,” sabi niya, para bang nasasakal. “Sorry, Juri.”

Niyakap siya ni Juri. “Bakit ka nagso-sorry? Hindi mo naman kasalanan.”

“Eh kasi—”

“Siya ang lumapit sa’yo Taiga. Nakita kitang lumayo. Wala kang ginawang masama.”

“Pero—” _Pero bakit ang sakit-sakit?_

“Shh.” Hinila siya ni Juri papalapit, hinigpitan ang yakap sa kanya. “Iiyak mo lang ‘yan. Andito lang ako.”

In an ideal world, sasagutin ni Taiga ang message and ia-arrange na magkita sila ni Hokuto the next day. Mag-uusap sila, at manghihingi ng tawad si Hokuto. May iyakan, pero in the end, papatawarin siya ni Taiga.

Masyado pang malalim ang sugat ng mga pangyayari ngayong gabi. Hindi alam ni Taiga kung kakayanin niyang harapin si Hokuto muli.

Isang mahabang pindot sa chat nila ni Hokuto para ipakita ang menu. He clicked “Ignore conversation” at nawala ang pangalan ni Hokuto sa listahan ng mga chats niya sa Messenger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry (not sorry) po sa mga nasaktan! :P


	8. Chapter 8

Hindi na siya nakabalik sa high school niya, but when he did, mukhang wala pa ring nagbago. Halata namang bagong pintura ang labas, pero pareho parin ang gate kung saan nakaabang ang mga magulang na lumabas ang kanilang mga anak tuwing uwian.

Pareho pa rin ang quadrangle kung saan sila pumipila para sa flag ceremony. Yung bench sa likuran ng flagpole ay kung saan silang tatlo tumatambay tuwing recess at lunch. Kahit walang mesa ay nagsisikap si Hokuto maghabol ng assignment, at kung maganda mood niya, ipapakopya niya sagot niya kina Taiga at Shintaro.

Ayan na naman ang kirot sa kanyang dibdib. Kahit ilang beses niyang pilitin na wag muna isipin ang nangyari last week, bumabalik at bumabalik ang isip niya roon. Hindi rin nakakatulong na andito siya, kung saan natural na lahat ng memories ay biglaang lalabas.

“Taiga!”

Lumingon siya at nakita si Shintaro na papalabas ng admin building, kung saan ang faculty room. Nakasuot siya ng light-green na polo, similar doon sa polo na suot ng teachers nila noon. Medyo weird lang na makita si Shintaro na ganyan suot, but then again, proud siya sa friend niya for following his dream career.

“Dapat sa Greenhills na lang tayo nagkita. Galing ka pa namang bahay mo.”

Umiling si Taiga. “Okay lang,” sagot niya. “It’s nice to see this school again. Kahit ayaw ko pumasok noon.”

“I mean, same.” Tumawa si Shintaro. “Gusto mo ba umalis o gusto mo magikot-ikot?”

Napaisip si Taiga. “Sige, kahit saglit lang.”

Memories pour out as he and Shintaro explore the school. Si Shintaro ang nagsilbing tour guide, at pinakita niya yung ibang parts ng school na na-renovate. (“Alam mo yun, kung kelan graduate na tayo saka nila inayos!”) Pero bumalik sila sa paborito nilang tambayan—ang mahabang hagdan papunta sa laboratory.

“Natatandaan mo pa ba yung alamat?” tanong ni Shintaro.

“Oo naman.” Napangiti si Taiga. Haunted daw kasi yung hagdan, yung tipong pababa ka tapos may biglang tutulak sa’yo kahit wala namang tao sa likod mo. Pero sa tagal nilang tumatambay doon at ang nahulog lang naman sa kanila sa hagdan ay si Shintaro kasi nag-try siyang mag-slide sa handrail.

Kaya rin nila ito paboritong tambayan kasi andyan ang library, kung saan madalas si Hokuto …

Inakbayan siya ni Shintaro. “So, dinner?”

Hindi agad pumasok si Hokuto sa usapan hanggang patapos na sila kumain. Masyado kasi silang nag-enjoy sa usapan nila, mostly kuwentuhan tungkol sa mga estudyante ni Shintaro.

“So ayun na nga.” Binaba ni Shintaro ang kanyang baso ng iced tea. “Kamusta ka na nga?”

Napatingin si Taiga sa kanyang kandungan. “Ayun, nasasaktan pa rin,” sagot niya. “Alam kong the best way to sort it out is to talk to him again, kaso parang hindi ko pa kaya eh.”

“That’s fair. Di dapat ‘yan minamadali. You need some time to heal din. And that’s more time for Hokuto to think of what he did.”

Kinagat niya ang kanyang labi. “Pero kasi, Shin, eh … I just got him back. Tapos ganito ulit nangyari.”

“Ano nga ba nangyari sa inyong dalawa? Kasi nung nagtanong ako last time, iba yung sinabi niyong dalawa. Sabi ni Hoks busy lang siya sa college prep tapos ikaw sabi mo nag-away kayo and you both need space.” Nagbuntunghininga si Shintaro. “Alam kong kayong dalawa yung pinaka-close sa Golden Trio, pero friend niyo rin ako, no.”

Na-guilty tuloy si Taiga. Looking back, oo nga naman. Dumagdag si Shintaro sa kanilang maliit na barkada, pero when it comes to sharing his feelings (na hindi Hokuto-related), kay Hokuto pa rin siya tumatakbo, and vice-versa. “Sorry,” banggit niya, kahit ilang years too late.

Nang tumingala siya ay umiiling si Shintaro. “Okay lang. Matagal na ‘yun. Besides, nago-open up ka na sa’kin, di ba?”

Ngumiti si Taiga, medyo gumaan ang pakiramdam. “May gusto kasi ako sa kanya noon, Shin,” ani niya. At kinuwento niya mula sa simula, noong sleepover nila at si Taiga ang unang nagtapat, hanggang sa dreaded Christmas sleepover nang si Hokuto naman ang nagtapat sa kanya.

Nang matapos siya magkuwento ay nakasandal si Shintaro at nakakrus ang kanyang mga braso, parang may na-realize na mahalaga. “Alam mo, may hinala na ako noon,” sabi niya. “Inaasar kasi kayo palagi ng classmates natin. Tapos alam mo yun, yung tinginan niyo sa isa’t isa pag may nakalingon.”

Namula si Taiga. “Ha?”

“Eh kasi kayong dalawa, clueless din kayo, no? O dahil kahit papaano, ako yung bago sa friendship so madali kong nakita ‘yun.” Tumawa si Shin.

Napatawa rin siya kahit papaano, pero … “Ano kaya gagawin ko?”

“Puwede naman mag-usap. Clear the air. Kung hindi kayo maging best friends ulit, that’s fine. Basta wag niyong patagalin for another eight years, ha?”

Ngumuso si Taiga, pero deep inside, alam niya na kailangan nilang mag-usap ni Hokuto at one point.

Napag-desisyunan ni Taiga na hindi muna niya kakausapin si Hokuto. Nakatulong na naka-Ignore messages muna siya sa Messenger. Kung ready na siya, saka na niya babasahin ang siguradong mahabang thread ng unread messages.

Pinapayagan lang niya ang sarili niya na tandaan ang nangyari sa trabaho. Kung nasaktan ka, pagkakitaan mo na lang, ang payo sa kanya ni Toma. So ayun nga ang ginawa niya.

Kaso may album launch nga pala si Jesse, at sa pagkakatanda niya ay pupunta si Hokuto. Juri has taken it upon himself to clear his schedule para samahan siya, of which he’s grateful for. “Wag mo naman siya bugbugin pag nakita mo siya,” sabi niya nang dumating sila sa bar kung saan ang album launch.

“Eh depende. Kung saktan ka niya, no promises.”

Nagbuntunghininga na lang si Taiga at hindi nakipag-away.

Nakita nila si Kouchi sa harap na table, at hinila sila para umupo rito. “Sakto, kakapasok lang ni Jesse backstage,” kuwento ni Kouchi. “Hindi raw makakapunta si Hokuto. May emergency daw sa shift niya.”

Sinigurado ni Taiga na hindi siya halata when he breathes a sigh of relief.

Nakalimutan niya nang saglit si Hokuto nang magsimula ang program. As always, magaling na performer si Jesse, instantly charming the crowd. Magaling din siyang magpatawa, so it’s never a dull event kapag siya yung artist.

And then pinerform na ni Jesse ang mga ginawang kanta ni Taiga. Lumingon siya sa likuran niya at gumaan ang loob nang makita niya na maganda ang reaksyon ng audience so far. At least, natupad yung gusto niya—na may maramdaman ang mga tao sa ginagawa niyang kanta.

Mahigpit ang hawak ni Juri sa kanyang kamay, tinitingnan siya para siguraduhing okay lang siya. The lyrics suddenly hit Taiga, and he remembers bakit niya ito sinulat in the first place.

_Yung Christmas party. Yung paghawak ni Hokuto sa kanyang kamay. Ang pag-“I love you” niya. Tapos the next day, iniwasan na siya._

“Okay ka lang?” bulong sa kanya ni Juri.

Usually hindi na siya nagpapaapekto sa mga sinulat niyang kanta, kaso, iba lang talaga ngayon. Lumunok siya at pinikit ang kanyang mga mata. “I will be,” ang kanyang sagot. “Just give me time.”

“Okay.” Hinalikan ni Juri ang kanyang noo at nagpatuloy sa panonood ng performance ni Jesse.

Naabutan siya ni Jesse sa table nang patapos na ang performance at nililigpit na ng staff ang stage, lighting, at sound system. “Buti na lang nakapunta ka,” banggit niya sabay yakap kay Taiga.

“Wouldn’t miss it.” Taiga grins, returning the hug.

“Kunan kita ng maiinom,” banggit ni Kouchi, tumayo sa kanyang upuan although hindi niya pinakawalan kamay ni Jesse. “Ano gusto mo?”

“Beer lang.”

“Magc-CR lang ako.” Tumayo rin si Juri.

May ilang segundong katahimikan bago magsalita muli si Jesse. “May tanong ako.”

“Hmm?” Binaba ni Taiga ang kanyang phone. “Go.”

“Dedicated ba kay Hokuto yung kanta?”

Nanlamig ang kanyang buong katawan. Oo nga pala. College best friends sina Hokuto at Jesse. “What gave it away?” tanong niya nang mahina ang boses.

Nagkibit ng balikat si Jesse. “Yung lyrics tungkol sa Christmas lights at sa balkonahe? May nakuwento kasi si Hoks na ganyan sa’kin.”

“Ah …” Tuluyan nang namula ang mukha ni Taiga. “Kinuwento niya yung nangyari sa’min?”

“Hindi ka niya pinangalanan. Sinasabi lang niya sa’kin ‘He was the one that got away.’ Noong binabasa ko lang yung lyrics, bigla na lang nagtugma.” Nanlaki ang kanyang mga mata. “Ah, shit. Hindi ko dapat ‘yun kinuwento.”

 _The one that got away?_

“Balita ko kay Hoks galit ka sa kanya.”

Umiling si Taiga. “Hindi ako galit. Na-disappoint lang siguro.”

“Eh kasi naman, mali rin siya.” Nagbuntunghininga si Jesse. “Ano plano mo sa kanya?”

“Di ko pa siya kaya usapin.”

“Okay.” At binago ni Jesse ang topic.

Usually ay nagpapa-apekto siya sa atmosphere ng mga kasal. It’s hard not to, especially when love is in the air.

Kaso ngayon ay medyo pagod siya, kaya nakatambay na lang siya sa assigned table nila sa reception party. Paano ba naman ay may gig siya kagabi, so kulang din siya ng tulog.

Tapos si Juri hindi rin niya masyadong mahagilap. Then again, he expected that before the wedding. It’s either naka-best man duties siya or aligaga sa catering table. Kahit na andun si Fuma para hindi ma-stress si Juri, andun pa rin siya sinisiguradong their team is doing well.

“Hoy, Juri, ano ba, kasal ng kapatid mo, tapos nagtatrabaho ka!” rinig niya si Fuma.

“Pero kasi—”

“I accept no excuses! Puntahan mo na nga si Taiga, nami-miss ka na nun eh!”

Soon enough, tumabi nga si Juri sa kanya. “Sorry. Naging aligaga lang.”

Tiningnan niya si Juri at ngumiti siya. “Okay lang. Medyo pagod na rin ako.”

Juri’s thumb rests on his cheek. “Balik na tayo sa hotel?”

Umiling siya. “Hindi pa tayo nagso-slow dance.”

Natawa ang kanyang boyfriend. Tumayo siya at hinila siya pataas. “Tara.”

Mabagal na ang kanta na tumutugtog sa wedding venue, at lahat ng nasa dance floor ay nakayakap na sa isa’t isa as they sway to the music. Binalot ni Taiga ang kanyang mga braso sa leg ni Juri, habang ang mga kamay ni Juri ay humawak sa kanyang baywang.

Hindi niya inaamin nang malakas pero gustong-gusto talaga ni Taiga pag nagso-slow dance silang dalawa. Magkalapit sila, nakatitig sa isa’t isa, at hindi nila kailangang mag-usap.

Sa sobrang intimate, ito yung times naiisip ni Taiga na mahal niya si Juri, masyadong mahal na gusto niya ‘yun isigaw sa pinakamataas na lugar sa mundo.

“Ikaw.” Pinagbangga ni Juri ang kanilang mga noo. “Malalim na naman ang iniisip mo.”

Taiga chuckles, pecking Juri on the lips. “Hindi naman,” sagot niya. “Iniisip ko lang na I’m lucky to have you.”

Ngumiti si Juri, his features softening. “Alam mo, I was thinking the same thing.”

Bumilis ang tibok ng kanyang dibdib. Inalis niya ang kanyang mga braso sa leeg ni Juri para hawakan ang mukha niya. “Kahit bano ako magluto?”

“Ikaw, nagi-improve ka naman.”

Natawa si Taiga. “Kahit minsan reklamador ako?”

“Minsan may sense ka naman sa pagrereklamo mo.”

“Kahit at one point, nagtaka ako kung may gusto pa rin ako sa best friend ko?”

Hindi na nila pinagusapan ang nangyari sa birthday ng nanay niya. Hindi naman pinilit ni Juri, which is a good thing, kasi it gave Taiga a lot of time to think about everything he felt since he met Hokuto. And the answer is crystal clear.

Yung pagtingin ni Juri sa kanya yung tipong iniisip ni Taiga na siya talaga ang pinakaswerteng tao sa mundo. “Oo naman,” sagot ni Juri. “Mahal kita masyado.”

Taiga giggles before closing the distance between them.

Nagising si Taiga nang alas-quatro nang madaling araw. Malamig ang hangin na nanggagaling sa aircon, pero mainit ang mga braso ni Juri na nakapulupot sa kanyang baywang.

Tinry niyang matulog muli, pero eto talaga yung panahon na ayaw siya patulugin. May tumatakbong mga salita sa isip niya … pati na rin ng isang himig.

Nag-ingat siyang hindi gumising si Juri para makababa sa kama. Ayaw niyang buksan ang ilaw para hanapin ang kanyang mga damit (parehong nasa loob ng drawer at yung madalian niyang hinubad pagkadating sa hotel), kaya nagpunta na lang siya sa banyo para kumuha ng bathrobe.

Umupo siya sa desk sa tabi ng malaking bintana at binuksan ang lamp doon. Inadjust niya para hindi masyadong nakakasilaw. May nakita siyang papel at ballpen na libreng amenities sa hotel, at iyon na lang ang ginamit niya para ilabas lahat ng nasa isip niya.

Nang matapos siya, sumisilip na ang araw mula sa distansya. Binasa niya ang rough lyrics at notes at napangiti bago ngitian si Juri na mapayapa pa rin ang tulog.


	9. Chapter 9

“I’m back!”

Tumingala si Toma sa kanyang laptop, at lumiwanag ang kanyang mukha nang pumasok si Taiga. “Aba, aba, nakapag-bakasyon sa wakas!” banggit niya. “At mukhang may honeymoon afterglow ah.”

Taiga rolls his eyes. Ibinaba niya ang backpack niya at plastic bag sa sahig at umupo sa couch sa opisina ni Toma. “Sira, hindi kami nag-honeymoon.”

Although hindi niya aaminin na parang ganoon na nga nangyari. It was his first legit vacation with Juri—silang dalawa lang outside the city—and it felt like heaven. Kung pwede lang i-extend pa yung stay nila, gagawin nila eh.

But it’s fine. Marami pa silang vacations to look forward to.

Tumawa si Toma, binalik ang kanyang focus sa kung ano man ang nasa laptop niya. “Anyway, I know hindi ka papasok dito pag walang meeting, and I’m sure hindi ka naman magkukuwento about your vacation.”

Naglapag muna si Taiga ng plastic bag sa mesa ni Toma. “Pasalubong. Polvoron.”

“Salamat.” Nakatingin pa rin si Toma sa kanyang laptop.

“Tapos.” Nilabas ni Taiga ang phone niya. “May demo akong ipaparinig. Para sa plano kong digital release.”

Tumigil mag-type si Toma. Tiningnan niya si Taiga, mukhang curious. “Nagtrabaho ka ba nung bakasyon mo?” tanong niya.

“Hindi magdamag. Nagka-burst of inspiration lang. Pinigilan din ako ni Juri magtrabaho, no?”

Partly true. Pinapakinig niya kay Juri ang demo, at sobrang kinabahan siya. Hindi ito ang first time na gumawa siya ng kanta na si Juri ang inspirasyon niya, pero mas vulnerable ang naramdaman niya sa kantang ito.

Nang matapos pakinggan ni Juri ang kanta ay hinila siya papalapit. “I love you.”

At kahit ilang beses nang narinig iyon ni Taiga, parang ito ay mas may bigat. Mas may pangako. Nakakataba ng puso.

Nang matapos ang kanta ay tinanggal ni Toma ang kanyang earphones. “Hindi siya pasok sa brand mo,” ang una niyang puna.

Kinabahan siya. “Is that a bad thing?”

Toma chuckles. “Hindi naman.” Tinulak niya ang phone pabalik kay Taiga. “It’s new. It’s fresh for you. Hiwalay sa branding mo as a lyricist and composer. I say go for it.”

Lumawak ang kanyang ngiti. Excited na siyang ikuwento kay Juri.

“Ay oo nga pala.”

Hindi pa nakakalabas si Taiga ng opisina ni Toma. Lumingon siya. “Yes?”

“Tumawag pala yung high school mo. Bayad na yung full amount ng talent fee mo para sa performance mo sa alumni homecoming. So wala nang bawian ah?”

“Ah, okay.” Pero sa totoo lang ay bumalik ang kaba ni Taiga. Ilang araw din niyang kinalimutan ang nangyari, pero ngayon, mukhang wala siyang takas.

“Pumayag si Toma?”

Tumango si Taiga. Nakaupo siya ngayon sa paborito niyang puwesto sa café. Katabi niya si Juri, pero busy pa sa kanyang spreadsheets habang ang team niya ang nagsasara ng lugar. Malapit na ata raw kasi yung end ng accounting year kaya tinatrabaho na niya ‘to. “We start working on the recording by next week.”

“That’s good.” Nakangiti si Juri, although tuloy pa rin ang pagta-type. “Maganda yung kanta eh.”

“Siyempre, I had the best inspiration.” Pinatong niya ang baba niya sa balikat ni Juri.

Ngumiti lang si Juri, lumingon para halikan noo ni Taiga. “Sorry matagal, ha? Promise, tapusin ko na ‘to.”

“Take your time. Pero wag masyadong nagtatrabaho, ha? Pinapagsabihan mo ako pag ako yung nago-overwork eh.”

“Yes, boss.”

Nag-beep ang phone niya. Ang pangalan ni Shintaro ang lumabas sa lock screen niya.

“What are you thinking about?”

Taiga rolls over to the side para nakaharap siya kay Juri. Medyo inaantok na ang kanyang boyfriend, as always after sex. Pero ang cute na nagsusumikap siyang gumising kasi first few minutes of Taiga turning a year older, so kailangan he’s awake for that.

Inabot niya ang phone niya kay Juri. “Basahin mo.”

Kinuha ni Juri ang phone sa kanya at binasa ang message ni Hokuto. Walang nagbago sa kanyang ekspresyon nang ibalik niya ito kay Taiga. “Ano balak mo?”

Nagbuntunghininga si Taiga. “Hindi ko rin alam.” Lumapit siya kay Juri at pinulupot ang kanyang braso sa baywang ng kanyang boyfriend. “Pero gusto ko na ng closure.”

Hinila siya nang papalapit ni Juri. “It’s not always easy.”

“I know. Pero mas okay na siguro na tapusin na ‘to kesa ilang taon ko ulit na kinikimkim.”

Juri kisses the top of his head. “Yeah,” sagot niya.

Hindi alam ni Taiga kung paano niya na-sustain yung eight years nang paghuhugot niya kay Hokuto. But after reading the message, nakapag-desisyon na siya. He can’t keep being stuck in the past for long.

Usually kapag birthday niya ay sumusobra ang nanay niya sa decorations. Mabuti na lang at napag-desisyunan niyang mag-tone down. Aside sa mga balloons na nakadikit sa pader at kaunting streamers, wala na masyadong dekorasyon.

Si Shintaro at Juri lang ang bisita niya noong araw na iyon, mero may warm welcome pa rin sila sa pamilya. Mahaba ang gabi ng kainan at kuwentuhan, at masaya na si Taiga roon.

Nagtatawanan sila tungkol sa isang kuwento ni Shintaro sa kanyang trabaho nang biglang may nag-doorbell.

“Medyo gabi na. Sino ba yan?” Tumayo ang kanyang tatay at lumabas ng dining room.

May kutob na si Taiga kung sino ‘yun. Hindi pa naman alam ng mga magulang niya kung ano nangyari last time, at ayaw na niyang ikuwento. Baka kung ano pa ang mangyari kay Hokuto.

Hinawakan niya ang kamay ni Juri sa ilalim ng mesa, at hinigpitan ni Juri ang hawak sa kanya.

Sure enough, bumalik ang kanyang tatay, nakangiti. “May nakahabol sa party mo, Taiga,” banggit niya.

Nang tumabi ang kanyang tatay ay nagpakita si Hokuto. May dala siyang paper bag. Medyo mahiyain ang kanyang ngiti nang batiin niya sila lahat. “Hello, sorry sa istorbo.”

“Ano ba, Hokuto, hindi ka istorbo!” sabi ng nanay ni Taiga. “Masaya si Taiga makakasama ka. Di ba, anak?”

Nagpumilit ng ngiti si Taiga.

“Tara, Hokuto, makikain ka na!”

“Actually, hindi rin po ako makaka-stay kasi finals ko po,” banggit ni Hokuto, medyo namumula. “Bigay ko lang po ‘to kay Taiga. Puwede ko ba po siya makausap saglit?”

Tiningnan siya ni Juri at Shintaro, pareho mukhang naghihinala. A part of him wants na kasama ang boyfriend niya at kaibigan niya, pero ayaw din niya magka-drama sa birthday niya. So tumango siya at tumayo. “Sa garden?” imbita niya.

Tumango si Hokuto.

“Sige, mag-usap kayo,” sabi ng nanay ni Taiga habang tumayo. “Hokuto, uwian mo magulang mo ng pagkain, ha?

“Sige po.”

“Pag may ginawa sa’yo, sumigaw ka lang, ha?” bulong sa kanya ni Juri bago siya tumayo.

Tumango siya, squeezing Juri’s hand bago siya tumayo at sundan si Hokuto sa garden.

Sa swing na naman sila naupo, para walang makarinig sa kanilang paguusapan. Tahimik muna sila habang nakaupo, si Hokuto nakatingin sa damuhan. Medyo malaki na eyebags niya—whether kulang sa tulong dahil sa pag-aaral o dahil sa ibang bagay—or both—hindi siya sigurado.

“Regalo ko.” Inabot ni Hokuto sa kanya ang paper bag.

“Salamat.” Ngumiti siya habang tinanggap niya ang paper bag. “Mamaya ko na buksan, ha?” Inilapag niya ang bag sa tabi niya.

Tumango si Hokuto. “I want to say I’m sorry.”

Huminga nang malalim si Taiga. Eto na.

“I took advantage of your feelings and I tried to kiss you without your consent. Lasing ako, but it’s not an excuse. I still hurt you.”

Pinikit ni Hokuto ang kanyang mga mata.

“I did tell the truth, you know. Kahit na I was confused back in high school, when I got into terms about my sexuality, I did realize that I liked you as more than a friend. I did mean it when I told you I love you.”

 _There it is._ The confession that Taiga had always dreamed when he was a teenager.

Kaso ngayon? Wala eh. Lungkot siguro dahil it came years too late. Taiga had moved on, and he doesn’t regret it.

“I guess I was eight years too late, and kasalanan ko rin ‘yun.” Umiling si Hokuto. “All I want to say is, sorry talaga. I don’t know if you’ll ever forgive me, but I want to tell you that.”

Tumayo siya, at bago pa siya makalayo, tumayo na rin si Taiga.

“Hokku, wait.”

Tumigil si Hokuto at lumingon, gulat siguro sa gamit ni Taiga ng nickname.

Huminga siya nang malalim. “If we were in a different time, I think I would have said yes, when you told me you love me. Yung corny kong kabataan sasabihin, tadhana ‘to. Hindi tayo nagkita after eight years tapos bigla na lang magkikita ulit?”

Umiling siya. “Kaso hindi eh. Pinagtagpo tayo ulit, kaso hindi na tayo magiging puwede. My feelings for you are gone, Hokuto. The one where I see you as more than a friend.”

Nakita niya how his friend’s face falls, but he nods.

“I can’t say I’ve forgiven you. Yet.” Kinrus niya ang braso niya; baka kasi lumabas yung puso niya lakas ng pagkabog. “But I want to give you another chance. Friends again. Wala nang drama. Please?”

Napangiti si Hokuto—at mukha ba siyang naluluha? “I’d like that.”

“And can we be honest with each other, please? Yung sober tayo pareho.”

Natawa roon si Hokuto. “Yes, please.”

Nararamdaman na rin ni Taiga na naiiyak siya. He stretches out his hands. “Come here.”

Nilapitan siya ni Hokuto at nagyakapan sila. Napuno ang puso ni Taiga—he missed this. He missed having his best friend.

And now he’s back.

“Aba, aba! Ayan na ang artista ng batch!”

“Sira!” Tumawa si Taiga at umupo sa gitna ni Shintaro at Hokuto, sa kanilang assigned table sa gymnasium ng high school. Kakatapos lang niya mag-perform sa alumni homecoming, at nagsisimula nang maging mas masigla ang tugtog. Which means na puro performances na talaga, at bahala na ang alumni kung ano gusto nilang gawin. “Pero kamusta?”

“Maganda naman yung kanta mo eh,” sagot ni Hokuto. Sa tabi niya ay baso na may iced tea. Nangako sila ni Taiga walang malalasing sa kanila ngayong gabi.

“Siguraduhin mo, ha? Idi-digital release ko yan next year!”

“So ano na gagawin natin?” tanong ni Shintaro. Sa paligid nila ay ang mga batchmates nila, nakaupo at nagkukuwentuhan. Yung iba nakatayo at naglilibot-libot sa gynmasium para kilalanin muli ang dati nilang kaklase.

Kanina pa sila nakikihalubilo sa kanilang mga kaklase. At kakatapos lang mag-perform ni Taiga. So pagod na siya.

Kaso may ideya si Hokuto. “Puwede ba tayong maglibot sa campus?” tanong niya.

“Pwede naman,” sagot ni Shintaro.

Ngumiti si Hokuto. “Puntahan natin ‘yung dati nating tambayan.”

Um-oo sina Shintaro at Taiga, at tumayo silang tatlo at lumabas ng gymnasium.

Inilawan naman ng school admin ang buong building. Siguro in-expect nila na yung ibang alumni di mapipigilang mag-walk down memory lane. Natagalan din sila sa pagpunta sa kanilang tambayan kasi dumaan muna sila sa mga dati nilang classroom, ang cafeteria, pati na rin ang quadrangle.

Sa wakas, nakarating sila sa hagdan papunta sa laboratory at library.

“Grabe,” sabi ni Hokuto. “Brings back memories.”

Umupo si Taiga sa usual spot nila. “Nakaka-miss maging estudyante.”

“Papayag sana ako, kaso noong naging teacher ako, na-realize ko na sakit sa ulo talaga tayo noon.” Tumawa si Shin at umupo sa kabilang dulo ng hagdan.

Umupo naman si Hokuto sa tabi ni Taiga. “Hindi ako, ah. Model student ako noon.”

“Oo na, ikaw na ang favorite.”

Tumawa silang tatlo.

Tiningnan ni Taiga ang dalawa niyang kaibigan. “Alam niyo,” ani niya, “I’m happy na nagsama ulit tayo.”

“Oo nga eh,” sagot ni Shintaro, nakangiti. “Basta ganito, ah. Kung may malalasing, puwede ba ayusin na ang issues agad? Wag pahintayin ng eight years.”

“Shin …” Hokuto groans saka tinulak si Shintaro.

Ang tawa ni Taiga ay medyo malakas, pero masaya, umaalingawngaw ang tunog sa hagdan.

_Three months later …_

“Anak ng—Shin, ano ‘to?”

Malakas ang tawa ni Shintaro kahit na umuurong siya papalayo kay Taiga, at least hanggang sa kung gaano kalayo pa ang kaya niya iurong sa kanyang side sa couch. “Eh di para sa tuwing magluluto ka kay Juri,” sagot niya. “Kung di niya magustuhan luto mo, at least may iba pa siyang mapapagisipan na kakai—aray!”

Binatukan ni Taiga si Shintaro at nilagay ang kanyang housewarming gift sa kanyang mukha. Isa itong apron na pink, pero may design na katawan ng lalaki na pang-ilalim lang ang suot. “At least gawin mo namang realistic,” banat ni Taiga. “May abs yung design dito, ako wala. Mas bagay ‘to kay Juri.”

Ine-expect niyang lumingon si Juri o mag-comment. Instead, andun sila sa may malawak na bintana ng condo, nag-uusap ni Hokuto.

“Mukhang seryoso usapan nila ah,” comment ni Kouchi. Nakasiksik sila ni Jesse sa kabilang dulo ng couch, kahit marami pa namang space.

“Baka nagpapaalam,” sagot ni Jesse, at napa-aray siya dahil kinurot siya ni Kouchi sa braso.

Kumurap si Taiga. “Ha? Nagpapaalam para saan?”

“W-Wala, wala! Kalimutan mo sinabi ko!”

Tiningnan ulit ni Taiga sina Juri at Hokuto. Seryoso nga ang usapan nila, pero mukhang hindi naman sila biglang mag-aaway. Which is good.

It had taken a while bago patawarin ni Juri si Hokuto after the incident last November. But he appreciates that both his boyfriend and best friend set aside their differences to get along. Kung kaya ni Hokuto ay tumatambay siya sa café ni Juri—yung bagong bukas na branch sa ground floor ng condo building na kung saan bagong lipat sina Taiga at Juri—at minsan ay nahuhuli niyang naguusap at nagtatawanan sila.

Sa wakas ay ngumiti si Hokuto at tinapik ang balikat ni Juri. Bumalik sila sa sala, kung saan lahat sila nakatambay.

“Ano pinaguusapan niyo roon?” tanong ni Taiga.

“Hindi naman seryoso.” Ngumiti si Juri at hinalikan si Taiga sa labi. “Kuwento ko sa’yo mamaya.”

Tiningnan niya si Hokuto, bakasakaling mas may sagot ang best friend niya, pero nginitian lang siya at nagkibit ng balikat bago siya hilahin ni Jesse sa isang usapan.

Gabi na nang nagpasiya nang umuwi ang kanyang mga kaibigan. Nauna si Shintaro kasi magche-check pa siya ng papel ng mga graduating students. Sina Jesse at Kouchi naman may lakad sa weekend.

Si Hokuto ang huling umalis, and not before dragging Taiga by the window habang si Juri ay nag-aayos sa sala. “Kamusta ka na?” tanong niya.

Tiningnan ni Taiga ang view mula sa labas. Pareho pa rin since nag-ocular sila ni Juri a few months ago. Pero finally living in this space with his boyfriend? “Masaya,” ang tangi niyang sagot. “Sobra.”

Ngumiti si Hokuto at ni-ruffle ang buhok niya. “That’s good. I’m happy for you.”

Mahirap paniwalaan na nakabalik na si Hokuto sa buhay niya. It wasn’t in the way he expected, but either way, he’s glad. The past is in the past, at mas mahalaga na Hokuto is still his best friend, despite the drama these past years.

“Di ka pa ba uuwi?” tanong ni Juri.

Hokuto chuckles. “Oo na.” Niyakap niya si Taiga. “Pinapaalis na ako ng boyfriend mo.”

Binalik ni Taiga ang yakap. “Message mo ako pag nakauwi ka na.”

“Okay.” Pinakawalan siya ni Hokuto at kumaway bago siya umalis.

Nakatayo pa rin si Taiga sa may bintana nang bumalik si Juri. Ngumiti siya at niyakap ang kanyang boyfriend. “Pagod na ako,” puna niya.

Juri runs a hand through Taiga’s hair. “Ako rin.”

“Ang ganda talaga ng unit natin.”

“And it’s all to ourselves.”

Humiwalay si Juri, iniangat ang kamay sa pisngi ni Taiga. Ayan na naman ang pagtingin sa kanya. Puno ng pagmamahal. Kung sabagay, ganyan din naman ang pagtingin niya kay Juri.

“Taiga?”

“Hmm?” Mukhang kinakabahan si Juri for some reason. Nanginginig din ang kanyang mga kamay. “Okay ka lang?”

“Ah, ano, okay lang naman. Just …” Lumunok siya at huminga nang malalim. “Be mine?”

 _Ha?_ Kumurap si Taiga. “Yes. Matagal na akong sa’yo, di ba?”

“N-No, di ‘yun yung ibig sabihin ko. Um …”

Hindi naman niya inaasahan na bigla na lang luluhod sa isang tuhod si Juri. Sabay naglabas siya ng maliit na kahon at binuksan ito.

May singsing sa loob.

“Be mine … forever?”

His breath hitches. Nanginginig na rin ang sarili niyang mga kamay, pero sigurado na siya sa sagot.

\- The End -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grabe what a ride! Salamat sa lahat ng mga nagbasa, nag-react, nag-live tweet (hello @geeelatinnn), at napa-"Sana all may Juri!"
> 
> Maaari niyo akong sigawan sa [Twitter](https://twitter.com/narinarinori) o sa [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.qa/narinarinori). Sa uulitin! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are much appreciated. You can also yell at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/narinarinori/) or [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.qa/narinarinori/).


End file.
